Rage from the Stars
by raidend61
Summary: Equestria is a peaceful town but how peaceful will it be when a boy with a terrifying past falls from the stars and lands in Ponyville WARNING MAJOR SWEARING AND OFFENSIVE JOKES, PLEASE CLICK OFF IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY CUSSING OR JOKES ABOUT TRAGIC EVENTS. MLP Belongs to Hasbro. Any other OC either than me are pure fiction and if it has relations to a real person its Coincidence.
1. The Fallen

[center][/center][b][size=1.5em]The Fallen[/size]

[/b]

I was walking home from school, usually the walks to school were uneventful but as I was walking by an alleyway I caught a glimpse of a little spark, it was just a blue spark in an alleyway and being the 13-year-old boy I decide to check out the strange spark. I walk down the alleyway but also being cautious where I step because where there are sparks, there's usually electricity.

When I got to the back of the alley I spot this small stone slab on the ground, there was lettering on it that I couldn't understand but I then heard a could footsteps behind so I spin around and tear out a Glock-18 that was hiding under my green hoodie in an armpit holster which also held a P226. The mysterious being then began to chuckle "You're a curious one aren't ya" the old raspy voice sent a shiver down my spine but I still kept my ground, aiming the firearm at the man's head "but you're also a fool" he said as the gun then levitated out of my hand then back into the gun holster. I was awestruck by the sudden 'magic' that just occurred

He then said "You have much to learn young one, your life is filled with hatred, rage, and death" he then walk closer to me, stopping about 3 feet in front of me "You'll be sent far away to learn about your rights and wrongs. You, my friend, will change" he gave off a menacing look, I reach towards the gun again "don't try Raiden or else It will result in injury", "and if I refuse-" voice was too deep, I sounded like a 16-year-old. I looked at him with a confused look "Wait how do you know my-"

he started laughing "Y-You think you have a choice hehe, oh and I've been watching you for awhile now young one" he then takes 2 steps forward forcing me to back up onto the slab. "You will return to this world when I think you're ready but just remember I'M WATCHING" his shout echoed throughout the alleyway, I then felt a weird sensation that slivered through my body. I look at my feet to see the unknown words glowing, I tried to get off the slab my feet wouldn't budge, I felt exhaustion as soon as my vision faded to white.

I wake up to a rush of wind, I open my eyes to notice it was later in the evening but the thing that caught me off guard was that I was shooting through the clouds. I began to scream as I saw the ground growing closer, I then began to pray and close my eyes as I see I'm around 70 feet from the ground, then tense up as I thought 'this is the end Raiden, it was a shit run but you made it worth while. I blackout due to the shock.

* * *

Twilight was looking through her telescope in her Library/House, Spike walks up behind her and says "What are you looking at Twilight, Its 4 in the morning" She turns around to spike to see him with an annoying look on his face, "I can't sleep when your pacing around mumbling to yourself" she could tell he was ticked off. she turns back around to the telescope, "Spike, I'm looking for the new consolation that Luna said was tonight" she then goes wide eyed as she sees at least new 8 stars in the sky that formed to look like a Quill, she gave off 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' as the stars appeared one by one but when the 8th star showed up it was moving to down towards the edge of the Everfree Forest.

When the 'star' hit the ground it gave off a small explosion of dirt and grass, her pupils shrunk as she saw the impact "I have to go check that out" she thought out loud as she books it down the stairs and out the door. When she arrived at the crash site the were piles of dirt she then noticed Fluttershy hurrying to her side "Twilight w-what was that" she whimpered. "It was some type of meteorite but it's supposed to burn into pieces once it touches the atmosphere" Twilight then began toward the supposed 'meteor' when she got to the edge of the crater, she heard a groan from the big hole in the ground causing her and Fluttershy to gasp

* * *

I woke up with a severe headache and the feeling of dirt covering me, I take time to process the events before this 'Ok so I met this old dude then I stepped on a Stone slab then I show up in the sky falling to my death but I'm still alive?' I try to push myself up only to be semi-successful as I sit on my knees, I put one knee out in front as I try to hoist myself to a standing position again being successful, I groan due to a migraine I was having only to hear a gasp of another person or so what I thought was a person, I look up to see a lavender purple Unicorn with dark purple hair and a pink stripe going through the mane, I look beside it to see a yellow horse with a pink mane quivering in fear behind the purple one

I saw two technicolored ponies standing near the edge of the crater "Uh... Hi?" we stare at each other with what seems for hours and to be honest, the 2 equines looked familiar. it hit me these too were from that show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, I liked the show when I was little when i... no, they don't matter anymore, I walk forward towards the two ponies they stand back a bit eyeing me confused and cautiously.

"H-Hello," the purple mare said but also trying to calm down the yellow pony, I'm a little surprised that they didn't scream or run away at first sight even though the yellow on was on the verge of passing out. I look towards them and blurt out "I'm surprised you didn't run away from me since I crashed on your planet or whatever" I then look towards the crater "also sorry I wrecked the ground", I look around to see a lot of trees scattered around on the ground but what was worrying was the big drag mark across the dirt, the purple one shakes her head "its ok, it's not that important" she says as she looks away from me, eyeing all the destruction she then turns back to me "My name's Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy" she points to small quivering timid pony

"well that sums up introductions Anyways names Doiron, Raiden Doiron or you can call me Raygen Brady your choice" she looks at me with a slight smile while the yellow one calmed down a little bit but is still avoiding eye contact with me, I crouch down in front of Fluttershy and say "I'm not gonna hurt you" but as soon as I said that I hear a low and vicious growl behind us causing me to spin around towards the treeline to see 2 glowing green eyes staring at us.

I slowly reach my hand up my shirt to grab the handle of my karambit, I yank the Karambit out of its sheath and spin it with index finger not before catching it with my palm, I go into a combat stance as I wait for the first strike, I then taunt at the creature "come on you wimp show me what you got" I guess I triggered a nerve since it lunged at me only for me to sidestep the creature but as soon as the wolf-like monster's arm came into range I grab it and put it in an arm lock while putting the Knife around its neck, but I underestimated its strength as It gets out of the grab and swipes at me cutting my cheek.

I then tackle the wolf into a tree causing it to yelp, I then throw it into the bushes causing another yelp, I smile as I hear the wolf run away then I turn to the two ponies who were looking at me bewildered. I jog over to them and say "best we go before it gets back up" I then follow them towards town. I hear Twilight say "I can't wait to tell the princess and girls" I gave thought about their reaction but dismiss it when she will probably say I saved them or some shit, though to be honest, I wouldn't know if she would have guards take me to some prison she would let me roam freely, it was a scary thought but I let it slip from my mind anyways.

We reach a big tree with a few windows and a door, I say "that's a pretty bizarre house their Twilight" 'Home improvement would be jealous', She looks at me with a grin "It's also a Library" I look behind me and see the sun is rising, we enter the door to see lots of shelves housing thousands of books, I wipe the blood from my cheek as I sit in a chair, twilight then head to the stairs across the room and yells up "SPIKE I NEED TO WRITE A LETTER!" I cringe at the shout.

'I hate noisy places especially loud things' i was taken out of my thoughts when I heard a shout, I turned my attention to the small purple Lizard that was staring me "His name is Raiden" after she sent the letter to the 'Princess' she came and sat across from me. she stares at me for a second taking a close look at my facial features "so I guess you want me to answer some questions or some shit" I say but quickly realized that I curse as I cover my mouth "I'm sorry it's instinct" she looked at me somewhat disappointed, 'i got to keep my swearing to a minimum here or I'll probably get a lecture from Twilight' I chuckle at the thought in my head

"well I do want you to answer some questions so first, What are you?" of course it was an easy question and obviously the first. "I am a Human or in scientific terms Homosapien". The smart look wasn't for me but it was worth a try, "Hooman? never heard of it" she responds obviously saying a human wrong, I give a small giggle even though I somewhat saw it coming "no not Hoo-man, Hue-man" she giggles realizing her mistake, mistakes are mistakes but it's not much fun when a mistake makes you homeless

"oops sorry" she apologized, though as apologetic as she was (which is kinda cute) I've got to keep my guard up"it's ok, I actually expected it, anyways next question" she chuckles but then continues "Where are you from?"she asked with a suspicious tone "I lived on a planet called Earth, my Country was called Canada and I lived in a small town called Peterborough" She stared confused for a second, Twilight said, "Do you have a family?" I froze, I stared wide-eyed ate her, 'What should I tell her?, That I went on a murderous rampage after my parents die or do I say yes and move on from that "Uhh" I sighed "N-No" I saw this coming maybe when the princess comes here she will be easier on me in prison when the times come

"it's ok, I actually expected it, anyways next question" she chuckles but then continues "Where are you from?" she asked with a suspicious tone "I lived on a planet called Earth, my Country was called Canada and I lived in a small town called Peterborough" She stared confused for a second, Twilight said, "Do you have a family?" I froze, I stared wide-eyed ate her, 'What should I tell her?, That I went on a murderous rampage after my parents die or do I say yes and move on from that "Uhh" I sighed "N-No" I saw this coming maybe when the princess comes here she will be easier on me in prison when the times come

"T-They were murdered," I said with a tremble in my voice, She stared with worry in her eyes 'Oh god don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry' i thought rapidly as I heard a quivering sigh from her, "S-Sorry I A-Asked" 'Ok good I don't have to confront something as so stupid as a topic that wasn't even about her "n-no its ok I'm over it" I reassured her, This was a bullshit lie, I wasn't over it, each time I think of their face makes me wanna join them even more but mom would want me to stay strong and fight my feeling but then again she wants me to be happy

"O-Ok how old are you," she said with regret in her voice, I look outside to see it pitch black, we I 'arrived' it was around 7:00 PM "I'm 13-years-old" I replied, she went wide-eyed again "But y-you took down a timberwolf!" she practically yelled, I would have snapped its neck and stab it multiple times if you weren't there watching me fight the thing, "I could do much more than just 'take it down' " I blurted out, The look of terror she gave me as the word 'more' slipped out of my mouth was priceless but I kept a straight face in order not to ruin the mood

"where did you learn to fight like that," she says like a little girl even though her age has to be older than me I believe, "well at school I would be bullied blah blah blah so I taught myself to fight"I respond with a lazy tone. My back started stain due to the gun holsters, they weren't that comfortable so I stand up all the while Twilight giving me a confused look. 'i also taught myself how to kill' i think as I stare at her with half-lidded eyes

I take off my sweater to show 3 guns I first started with my AK-74u, I take it off like a backpack and set it beside the chair I was sitting in then I then unclipped the armpit holster then continue to take it off like the AK-74u and also set it beside the chair, I sit back down and say "any more questions?". she points to the firearms on the floor and says "What are those" 'Shit I don't want to tell her they are deadly weapons yet' i thought as I try to think of something, I look at the 3 weapons besides my chair and say "self-defense precautions" 'whew that's actually a good excuse' I thought

She nods and then says "that's all I have for now but I believe my-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door she then trots over to the door and opens it to 5 other ponies of all different races and colors she then leads them in, I hide behind a chair as she comes back then I hear her say "where did he go?" I hear Twilight say. I wait around for a few seconds when they were arguing not before jumping out and yelling "BOO!" everyone screams as they stare at me with terrified faces, I try to hold in my Laughter but failing miserably as I fall to the ground and start laughing my ass off.

I get up to a bunch of mad/terrified faces but then the pink one runs over to me at an alarming rate causing me to jump back a bit she stops right in front of my face "Ohhithereyou'renewtoponyvilleimeannewtothisworldohimgonnarunsuchabigpartyanditsgonnabesofun" she says at the speed of light making me bewildered by the energy, I quickly respond, "I'll go to the party if it has peyote" blurt out not before looking around, 'great job Raiden you got yourself in another bullshit lie situation'

they stared at me with confused faces, the Orange one wearing a cowboy hat breaks the silence "What is a Peyote?", "peyote is a cactus where if you eat one of the leaves you go on the biggest trip ever, so fun" I blurt out again 'SHUT THE FUCK UP RAIDEN' I then look around nervously. Twilight says "so a hallucinogenic plant?" 'no fucking shit ya egghead'

"indeed" I responded "can you tell them everything? I don't want to repeat myself" I said to Twilight. she agrees and tells them everything and as she does that I check for my phone and luckily I had my iPhone and the charger though I didn't need it right now since it's at 50%, I realize that everyone was staring at the device I was holding "what?" they then averted their gaze from me and continued to chat, I plug in my Earbuds and start listening to Often By The Weekend after 3 minutes of telling my story I notice them glaring at me I take an earbud out of my ear and say "Why are you staring at me?"

The cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane says "What are you doing" 'The hell is her problem? is it her time of the month or is she just a feminist?' I then say "I'm listening to music, is that a problem?" I said in a cold tone, 'I'm legit the biggest dick in this world right now, I want the alien ponies to respect me, not be a pain in the ass' i think even though I whisper the words

The white pony walks forward and says "My name is Rarity dear" ' Oh look a fashionista with daddy issues, can't wait to hear her whine and cry about small fucking things' then the pink one says "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie" 'Is she on drugs or does she have a euphoria disorder' i chuckle at the thought but the chuckle causes her to smile as she bounces off towards a chair

the cyan then glares at me "Names Rainbow Dash, I also heard you took down a timberwolf even though you're 13" 'It's a wolf, BIG DEAL I can kill five of them against me' I think to myself again, "So?" I responded while staring at her with the face of ' _where is this going?_ ', "I don't believe her so I want to spar you" I was unfazed by her challenge, those words are a death wish and she is going to regret fighting me

"sure, I have nothing to do anyways, just don't cry if you break a bone" everyone but Rainbow looks at me with a little fear I then walk outside followed by everyone else we separate by 8 feet I then enter a defensive stance, I shout "You go first!", without warning, she then flys towards me with incredible speed but not fast enough because as she was going to punch I grab both wings and pull her toward me resulting in me kneeing her in the nose.

she recoils back with a spurt of blood shooting out her nose but that wasn't enough for me, I yell "My turn" as I ran towards her I raise my Leg and kick her in the gut then I bring back my leg only for me to kick her again in the head, I grab her wing again and toss her down to the ground. I walk to her, she recoils into a ball as I extend my hand to help her up she was clearly not looking so I said "need a hand" she looks at my hand then to my face multiple times only to figure it out and extends her hoof I grab her hoof and pull her to her feet though when she put pressure on a hoof she winces so I then scoop her up in my arms causing her blush, I then look around to see multiple crowds of ponies staring at me with fear I then shout "This was just a sparring match to prove is better" they all started to scream and run.

 **A/N:**

 **My OC**

 **Name: Raiden Doiron A.K.A Raygen Brady**

 **Clothes:**

 **-A Green Hoodie with a gray rim around the bottom**

 **-Dark blue jeans**

 **-Black and white DC Trase TX shoes**

 **-A Punisher(TM) T-Shirt**

 **-An armpit gun holster under Hoodie**

 **-A Karambit in a cover as a necklace**

 **-Ankle gun strap on both ankles**

 **-Makeshift Conceal medium firearms holster on back**

 **Arsenal (who would've known a 13-year-old had guns)**

 **-Glock-18 (located on right armpit holster)**

 **-P226 (located on left armpit holster**

 **-Karambit Knife (located around hanging around his neck)**

 **-Taurus Raging Bull (located on left Ankle holster)**

 **-M1911 (located on right ankle holster)**

 **-AKS-74u (located on the concealed medium firearms holster on his back)**

 **-M16A4 Equipped with Holo sight and a Suppressor** **(located in transdimensional pocket)**

 **-Double-Barrel Shotgun (located in transdimensional pocket)**

 **Gear**

 **-iPhone 4S (i know its old but its durable for some reason)**

 **-Earbuds for music**

 **-Flashlight**

 **-PSP**

 **-Bulletproof Vest (located under Punisher(TM) shirt)**

 **-A Guitar**

 **-Trans-dimensional Pocket**

 **Bio (told in years of age and also completely fucking random)**

 **Raiden was an only child, age 4 Raiden broke a teacher's arm because he had to do the alphabet, age 5 Raiden's parents were killed by a murderer so he has to live on the street, Age 6 Raiden found the murderer and killed him with a wrench, Age 8 Raiden trained himself to learned disarming tactics and submissions, Age 10 Raiden went to a gang base and massacred them all, Age 12 Raiden started going to school again, Age 13 Raiden goes missing.**


	2. New Friends

**New Friends**

I looked towards the group of ponies who stood by Twilight with the looks of Astonishment and somewhat horror, I look at Twilight "Do you know any healing spells because I think she broke some bones" I give Dash a sly smile as she grows irritated.

Twilight replies "I know some but did you really have to go all out?" I guess it is time to tell them about my 'anger issues' at least that's what everyone else calls it, I sighed "well I guess we can go back inside and y'all can here another story so" everyo- I mean everypony went into the house followed by me. I sit down in the chair I was sitting in before I look towards my gear but my eyes shoot wide as I see the Glock-18 "where is it?!" I turn to the others to see my worried face "Twilight where is Spike?" 'that little shit is going to kill himself if he has it' i thought as I search around room but to no avail

"Well he should be up-" I dart up the stairs and into the room to see Spike looking down the barrel of the weapon 'HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO LOOK DOWN A TUBE OF AN UNKOWN OBJECT!' I scream in my head, "NONONONO" Spike is startled by me and the gun goes but fortunately, the bullet hits the ceiling, not hitting anyone "drop it" Spike complies as he quickly but gently puts it down "Don't, DON'T ever touch these" he nods very quickly and backs up a bit with the look of Embarrassment on his face, I hear Twilight running up the stairs "Is everything ok I heard a big bang and scream-" she was late by 20 seconds either she is dismissive or plain stupid

I Stop her with a hand "its ok just an accident, after the thing I tell you, I should demonstrate how dangerous these are" I said while inspecting the weapon, I then turn back down the stairs, I reach the bottom to see everyone staring at me, the stare was annoying now "Can ya not Fucking stare at me" everyone cringed at the word, "alright now the thing I was going to tell" everyone started listening "Ok back at my school I have 5 friends and we were in a gang called 'The Elements of War' " everyone pupils shrunk at the word 'War'

The orange one raised her hand "There ahre other Elements?" 'Hold up, other Elements? the fucks that supposed to mean' i process the info in my head as I try to remember the show 'Oh yeah everypony here is an Element of Harmony or some shit like that' I replied "You can say that" everyone whispered to each other and when they stopped I continued "We were not a force to be reckoned with, My friends Elements: Aidan - Element of Tactics, Elijah - Element of Bravery, Nate Element of Support, Luke - Element of Perseverance, Kyle - Element of Surprise"

Fluttershy raised her hand "Whats your Element? I-If you don't mind telling us" 'I Like her already, she's caring, gentle and quiet, os so very quiet', "Element of Rage," I said with a deep voice "So I get a little... out of control when I fight, I would have gone lighter on Rainbow but something ticks me," I say with regret, "but I never caught your name" pointing to the south American pony, 'because the 'so tough' Rainbow Dash got too fussy and now she has broken bones, fucking gay pride poster', the orange one says "Mah name's Applejack" I clap my hands together and yawn, I look outside to see the sun lowering 'say where is that Tardiness of a princess'

"Twi didn't ya say Tha princess was coming," Applejack said 'took it from my mouth', Twilight then responds "She is busy in Gallopfornia" I snort at the pun for a country "well, who wants to see that demonstration" everypony nodded and waited for me to put on my holsters when I finished I walked outside with everypony following to a rock "also who wants to hear some Human music?"

"I wonder what human music so sure" I then pull out a small and hook up Bluetooth to it with my iPhone 4S, I put on 10 Lil' Crips by Snoop Dogg, the speakers then start playing the song, I pull out my Glock-18 "This is a Glock-18 it fires 9x19mm Parabellum Lead bullets and a bullet about this size" I eject a bullet from the chamber and catch it mid-air, showing the group "can do this" *CRACK* I fire at the rock causing a small hole the appear in the rock, I holster the gun and look at the group both startled and stared in awe, I hear the song end and it switches to Hit Em' UP by 2Pac

I then pull out my P226 and pop a bullet from the chamber and show the group again "this is a P226, same round as the Glock so you know the results" I eject the magazine to put the round back in then I slide it back into the firearm, I see Rainbow Dash nodding her head to the music, she sees me looking at her and she smiles, I then reach down to my right ankle to pull out the M1911, Rainbow Dash walks up to me and says "this is some awesome music Raiden, Have you heard of dubstep?" I look at her and Grin devilish "Oh yes I do, I even make Dubstep" 'But I'm fucking terrible at it' i retort in my mind, she stares at me with stars in her eyes "Can you put on some of your songs?", Finally, someone takes interest in my music "sure" I put on a song called I Can Smell You (link is in Author Notes)

I then continue with the demonstration "this here is an M1911 which fires ACP.45 rounds" I Eject the ACP.45 from the 1911 and show it to the group once more before putting the bullet in the mag and sliding it back in, I aim at the rock again and *CRACK* fire once causing a piece of the rock to fall off, the bang was much louder and caused everyone to jump at the sound, The song then changed to Mad world by Manoeuvres, I look around to see a small crowd listening to the music and watching me fire off my guns, I then holster the M1911 in my ankle and then reaches over to the other holster to pull out a Taurus Raging everyone gasps at the 'Raging Bull', I whip out the Cylinder to show the round.

"This is a .44 Magnum round, this round is able to pierce steel and wood" I then put the round back into the slot and whip the gun to the side causing the cylinder to lock back in place I aim towards the rock again, "you might want to cover your ears for this one" everypony complied as the put their hoofs to their ears, I pull the hammer back, [b]*BOOM*[/b] the gun fires causing the to fly upwards to a 45 degree angle when the bullet it went through the rock and caused dirt to fly up behind, everypony saw the huge hole in the rock, to my surprise the crowd cheered as the music shuts off "Oh the shows not over yet" I say causing the crowd to stop clapping 'i made myself a reputation after a day in Ponyville' i thought as I put the raging bull into its respective holster.

I stand up to reach my arm towards my back to catch a wooden handle, I pull the medium sized weapon over my shoulder and out of the back holster, I hold with both hands before pulling the action back causing the chamber round to fly out again, I then show the really large bullet to the crowd but I see a golden flash behind the crowd I then see a Mare about the same height as me with a long horn walk through the crowd I dismiss it and I slide the bullet into the respectable magazine and put it back into the gun, I take aim towards the damaged rock, [b]*CAKCAKCAKCAKCAKCAK*[/b], "DIE MUTHAFUCKA" I yell as I empty the clip into the rock making it a mound of debris.

I look towards the crowd to see everypony but the tall one cheering, from what I'm guessing is the princess was standing in awe at the rock the princess then walks over to me with a straight face, she stood 3 feet away from me eyeing suspiciously, I give a small bow which brings a small smile to her face she then speaks "Hello there my name is Princess Celestia and I believe you are Raiden?", I Respond "the one and only ma'am," I say while fixing my hoods position 'Real Smooth Raiden Real Smooth' she gave the look of 'what a gentleman' as we stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

"Twilight told me all about you but she also told me about your back story and you're 'Elements' " she said with a little worry in her voice 'at least bullets can do better than a gay rainbow'. "Yeah my past ain't the best," I said with a sigh 'you better not lock me up you fucking bitch' I spat in my mind, I'm not the nicest person but I'm not Hitler so I guess I should try to be nice. "well we have much to discuss, follow me," Celestia said as I followed her back to Twilights house, I don't like where this is going. she gives off a weird vibe, a vibe that I hadn't felt for 8 years.


	3. The Days I Didn't Kill

I get to the front door of the library and open the door for Princess Celestia "Royalty first" I say with a bit of formality in my voice, she walks past me flashing a smile, I soon follow closing the door behind me "So how did you get here?" Celestia asked with a curious look "I was coming home from school, It was mostly uneventful until I passed an alleyway which I saw spark that just shot up from the ground so I decided to investigate" she was pondering about the situation

"Once I got to the back of the alleyway I find this stone slab on the ground with a bunch of weird lettering but then this stranger came up behind me and said something about... cleansing my soul or whatever and then forced me onto the slab, I wake up later falling towards the edge of a forest and then that's where I find Twilight" she gave me a confused/astonished look, she breaks the silence "very peculiar, By the way, those objects are very impressive" she says, I part bot sides my hoodie opening it to see the armpit holsters as well as the karambit hanging by a cord around my neck.

I pull out the Glock-18, showcase the side showing my mark carved into the handle grip "This symbol is my Element, Element of Rage" I then pull out my iPhone showing a group photo of my friends after a battle with a terrorist group "These are my fellow Elements" I say while she looks at the photo even though she awestruck by the technology.

"My friend's Elements: Aidan - Element of Tactics," I say while pointing to a lightly tanned skin guy with a dirty blonde undercut hair dew and wearing a Hawaiian button up shirt and light blue jeans, his signature gun that he was holding was an AR-15 with a 14x scope, the mark was on the side of theAR in paint, his other signature gun were a USP-45 that was strapped to a waist holster

"Elijah - Element of Bravery" he was a tall, pale white guy and was wearing a White hoodie and white pants with a small spot of blood on his chest, His signature weapon that he was holding was a Mossberg Model 500 SPX Pump Shotgun, His other signature weapons were an AK-12 with a bayonet on the tip of the barrel which was located in a holster on his back and a Desert Eagle which was located in a single armpit holster on his left side

"Nate - Element of Support" he was a short, white kid with short eggplant purple emo hair, he was wearing a dark green ghillie suit without the mask, exposing his face to the sun. he was holding his signatures Dragunov SVU which was rested on his shoulder and a suppressed M1911 in his left hand

"Luke - Element of Perseverance", He was a white kid he was wearing a gray T-shirt with light brown shorts, he had a short, dark blonde emo haircut, his signature weapons were 2 Uzi's which he was holding in an X gesture, he also had a UMP-45 that was equipped with a Red Dot Sight and a laser sight

"Kyle - Element of Surprise" he was a short, skinny guy with short black hair, he was wearing a black hoody and black skinny jeans. his signature pieces were a KRISS Vector equipped with a Holosight and a Suppressor which he was holding in his left while he had a beretta 95 which was also equipped with a Suppressor

I turn to the Princess who was looking at every detail of them "you all look so happy together" she said with a warming smile, I pause for a second looking at the picture again "yeah they're the only family I have, we are soldiers without an army, brothers in arms... best friends" she looks at me again except it was sad frown across her face.

I let out a long yawn and start to rub my eyes, I haven't slept for a day and a half but I dealt with worse. I turn to Celestia again "is there any questions Celestia?" she turned to me "what's your purpose as Elements?" I look at her with sudden regret "we protect our country but since our world has no magic, we use weapons" I wanted to go home already this place was too peaceful.

She gives a look of despair, we hear a door open to see the Mane 6 walk into the room then Rainbow comes to me with a limp, "Hey Rainbow I'm sorry about the injuries, maybe when I have time I can teach you how to fight" she look up at me with a wide smile and a few missing teeth I turn towards Applejack to hear her humming Often by The Weekend, I walk away to a corner of a room and sit down on a chair while everyone started to chat, I take off my Trans-dimensional rucksack and pull out an Acoustic Guitar and began to tune it to my liking.

once it's tuned I start playing/singing Take Me Down by Gary Clark Jr "~When this train rolls down the tracks~" everypony averted their gaze towards me "~I'm not coming back~" everyone then began to walk over to me and sit down "~gotta one way ticket, I'm going home... back where I started from~" I then realize that everypony is watching me "~Take me down to south, will you take me home love~" I strum the notes for a few seconds "~the last time I saw ya, I meant to say I love ya" everypony started swaying their head to my guitar "~I've been ridin', I've been home... but I'll always miss you when I'm gone~ everypony was now giving a sad smile even Pinkie Pie "~Oh Take me down to south yeah... Take me down to south, oh will you take me home love~" I started you sway my head with them as my voice gradually gets louder

I start to hum to simulate a harmonica, I stop humming to start the guitar solo "~Oh take me down to south... Take me down to south~ after a few more strums of my guitar I end the song by just repeating the beginning but I quiet down the guitar "~when this train comes down the tracks... I'm not coming back, gotta one-way ticket, I'm going home.. back where I started from~" I stop strumming the guitar and I look towards the crowd of 7 ponies, some were tearing and the others were clapping.

I bow my head, once I raise my head I see Twilight standing in front "That was beautiful Raiden" I give off a hint of red as I blush, "Thank you, By the way, where will I be staying for my time in Ponyville?" everypony gave puzzled look as they switch looks from each other, then Twilight looked at me "well what do you prefer?" I gave a minute to think about it "Well I don't want the place to be busy and loud, I want to be comfortable and feel welcome and that's pretty much it" I see everypony thinking about it.

Rainbow Dash steps forward "he can stay with me" everypony looks at her with a surprised she then adds "unless Raiden is over 200 Pounds then" I then answer "I'm 150 pounds so I should be ok" then Celestia steps forward "so it's settled Raiden will be staying with Rainbow Dash, any objections?" she waited for a response but none came but then Twilight said "how will Raiden get to your house? its at least 1000 hf (hoof) in the air" Rainbow Dash then pondered for a moment she then popped her head up and said, "Can you climb Raiden?" I look at her "I'm probably the best here at freerunning so yeah"

 **A/N**

 **All other characters that were announced in this story are completely fictional, any relations to any of them are just coincidental.**

 **Minor shipping will occur, not like a couple but like best friends shipping.**

 **Element Marks**

 **-Raiden**

 **-Aidan**

 **-Nate**

 **-Elijah**

 **-Kyle**

-Luke


	4. The Elements of War

I and Rainbow got outside and we walked under a huge cloud, I waited for her to finish up an obstacle course up towards by listening to some rap, after 5 minutes or so have past she comes back down and taps me on the shoulder, grabbing my attention I look at her to see her smiling. I stand up and switch the song to Polarize by Twenty-one pilots, I put my phone in my pocket and start running up the first cloud wall which was almost rock solid which was weird, I hoist myself up and look at the first obstacle which was a 5 feet wide jump.

I start to sprint forward at a fast pace and then jump the gap and land on the other side, tucking into a roll. The next Obstacle that was coming up fast a 6-foot wall but to the right of it was another cloud then I got an idea, I sprint forward while shifting sideways towards the right cloud then I jump and start to wall run against the right cloud when I was close to the 6ft wall, I jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge and pull myself up to continue the run. I stand up and got a good look at two 4ft walls that were separated by 5.7 ft gap and just for immersion, I was around 24 ft in the air so the fall wouldn't be pleasant, I run forward and put my arms out in front, when I enter the range of the wall I spring forward and latch onto the first block, I do a double monkey vault and I clear the 2 obstacles as well as keeping my momentum.

I look up to see the house just about 22 ft above, I drop my head to look forward and I see my final test, there were an 11 ft wall and just above was the exact same wall except In the air and on the opposite side of the first wall but there were also pipe-like tubes running up the walls, I run towards the pipe and began to climb it, once the pipe stopped I turn around to see another pipe that was connected to the floating wall, I kick off the wall causing me to jump towards the other wall, I latch onto the pipe but I lose my footing causing me to hang there by my arms, with all my force I hoist myself just enough to get my feet in place then I continue to climb the wall. I get onto the top cloud and lay down in order to catch my breath.

I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them to see Rainbow Dash looking at me with a smile "I never saw that type of 'running' before" she says while turning around to her house, I get to my feet and jog to her side "well that's because Humans have the right build for it" we enter the cloud mansion. The first room I enter is the living which was all made from cloud except for the picture frames and the pictures within, I sit on the white fluffy couch and take in my surroundings for a second.

Dash trots over but still with the limp and sits beside me with a warming smile, I could already tell we will be great friends. The silence was becoming uncomfortable so I decide to break it "this is a pretty nice house" I say as I look out the window to see it pitch black outside, "Thanks, I don't really try to keep it clean but it stays that way" she says looking down with a small blush, her attitude from the show was way more different than I remembered, she was a bragging/sore loser type of person but I hadn't heard her say a thing about herself yet.

Rainbow Dash stands up and stretches, wincing in the process, "Shouldn't you go to the hospital to check your injuries out?" I say in a worried tone, "don't worry, I crash into things a lot so I'm used to the pain also because I'm awesome" and there she is. The unexpected happened as my phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I rush my hand into my pocket and pull out the ringing phone, The caller name read 'Elijah' seeing this I immediately answer and put the phone on speaker, "Hello?" I say to the phone then a voice responds "Yo Raiden, where are ya It's been 2 days?" The voice was similar to mine but the tone was a bit higher "Well funny story, I've been teleported to a different world" I say in a nervous tone while looking at the rainbow pony beside me who had a confused face. "Is this a joke? send me a pic or something" I then press on the 'Take Photo" option which pulled up the camera and then take a selfie with Rainbow Dash in the shot, I send it to Elijah and his reaction was "I didn't know you were a brony" I sigh as I hear him laughing on the other end.

"Gather up the gang and head to HQ, Try and see if you can use the Dimensional door to find my position, I'm setting up a beacon..." I say as I reach to my side and pull out a small tablet, I turn it on and select the option 'Create distress beacon' "now", I put the tablet back in its spot as I hear "Alright I'm coming to you, keep on a look out" I smile and say "Ok, I'm going to sleep I'll probably see you in the morning" I wait a second for a response "Ok see ya B" he says as he hangs up. I look towards Rainbow Dash to find her staring at me with a confused look "So where will I be sleeping?" I say making her snap out of the confused glare "Oh, is it alright if you sleep on the couch?" I never cared where I slept "It's ok with me," I say as I begin to take off my gear, Starting with my holsters to my clothes and no I didn't go to just my underwear, I still wore my jeans and my one ankle holster just in case. I say goodnight as I see a Rainbow colored tail walk up the stairs, hearing the hoof steps dissipate after a couple seconds, I lay down on the cloud coach and drift into a dreamless sleep.

I slowly wake up to the sun shining on my face and the smell of something being cooked, I sit up feeling the warm sun across my bare chest but I wanted to investigate the really good scent. I walk to what I suppose was a kitchen and see Rainbow Dash in front of a stove cooking pancakes, I walk up behind her and say "good morning" she was startled by my sudden appearance, she turns around and looks at my face for a second but slowly moves her head down to my scarred chest with 4 abs on my stomach, she smiles and says "good morning, do you like pancakes?" she says as she continues with the food, "I sure do" I answer as I head back to the living room to put my clothes 4 or 5 minutes after putting my gear on, I see Rainbow walk In with 2 plates in each wing.

She sets one plate in front of me and sits down beside me with a plate in front of her as well, I ate some pancakes and let it sit in my mouth a bit before confirming it was good, "so how will we know when your friends get here?" she says while chewing her food "First we got to notify everyone else first and a red lightning strike should happen" I say as I finished up the pancakes. There was a soft bang at the door causing Rainbow to get up and walk to the door only to come back with a Newspaper in hand but she had the face of sorrow.

She hands me the paper and I start to read 'CHANGELING QUEEN CHRYSALIS TAKES OVER FILLYDELPHIA AND GALLOPFORNIA CAUSING PANIC EVERYWHERE IN EQUESTRIA' This put a frown on my face "Let's go see the others" I hear Rainbow says as she starts walking to the door. When we reached the end of the cloud, (it gets cheesy here) I look over the edge for a perfect drop point, I see an unattended Haystack just SW of the cloud. I give a daring look at Rainbow as I turn to edge again, spread my arms and hop off the cloud, doing a swan dive towards the ground, I turn around to see Rainbow Dash flying after me but it was too late, at the last second I flip over so I was going back first. I hit the Stack which somehow cushioned my fall and I climb out of it unharmed, I turn to see Rainbow dash staring in awe as I got out of the Haystack unharmed "That was so awesome" she quietly squeals.

"Show the way," I say as she walks past me while I follow her to Twilights house, I enter the Library to see Twilight sitting alone reading a book, Twi looks up to see us and waves "Oh hey, how was your sleep?" She questions as she stands up from the couch, "It was good, look Twilight I somehow got in contact with one of the Elements of War and they are all on their way here" as I say that a red flash was seen near the forest along with a loud thunder. We all run outside and towards the Edge of the tree line to see 5 bipedal figures in a circle formation, I walk behind one of them that had a gray T-shirt, pull out my P226 and then aim at the back of his head causing everyone facing him to freeze.

"What? is there something on my face?" The man said I press the gun against his head causing him to freeze as well, I pull the trigger which the gun let out a click, I turn him around to see Luke with pure fear on his face which caused me to start chuckling, Then everyone else except luke started laughing, I stopped the laughter and said "welcome to the place of the myth"


	5. Appleloosa Plan and Set-Up

Everyone stays silent for a minute just staring at me like I was crazy, Then my short, purple hair friend says "Well I don't see any Unicorns or Pegasus's" He says but his jaw drops when I step aside to show Twilight and Rainbow Dash, in fact, everyone's jaw dropped when the two equines were revealed. The 2 ponies blush at my friends who were staring "Ok before we go home we have to take care of something" I pull out a newspaper and show everyone, "90% of Equestria is under control by the Changelings and I plan to eradicate them," I hear Twilight squeak at the word 'eradicate' "Who's with me?" everyone stood and thought for a second.

Elijah was the first step forward "We're a team so we stick together, Plus I haven't had a fight with an army in a while" Then Aidan "Let's go gas these Jews" (plz don't take offense) Then Luke said as he raised his UMP over his shoulder "They fuck with allies, we fuck with them", Nate "Oorah" he yelled with a grumble, Kyle stood there for a moment but then he shrugged and walked over. We turn around to Twilight and Rainbow and they introduced each other but then Luke tapped me and the shoulder and whispered to me "aren't these 2 from MLP?" I whisper back "Yes but don't tell them they are from a show" he steps back to his original position.

We walk back to the Library all the while receiving terrified stares from other ponies, We enter the door to the rest of the Mane 6 just sitting around but staring at us, Applejack walks up "Howdy sugar cube and who ahre these folks?" leaning her head past me, looking at my friends "Well Remember how I told you about my friends and The Elements of War?" she nods her head and comes to realisation "Oh ahre these tah rest of th' Elements?" we walk towards the lounge and take a seat, after all of the Introductions we continued to talk while Pinkie was rambling on about parties and celebrations.

Everyone was quiet for what seemed like hours until Elijah spoke up "So about this Changeling problem, How long has this been going on?" Then Rarity answered "It's been well over 3 years since it began, The only cities left are Canterlot and Ponyville" I sighed and rubbed my eyes then Nate said "the estimated time till this mission is complete is around 6 months" This was going to be a wild ride.

I stand up and ask "what's the closest city from here that is liberated by the Changelings?" Fluttershy finally spoke "The closest is 3 miles to the South, Appleloosa" Applejack smiled at the sound of the city name.

"Ok so we need a map" Twilight grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer and placed it on the floor, "Ok Nate your going to set up south of the town on this hill," I say while pointing to a large hill on the bottom of the map, "Elijah and Luke, your job is to get all the Civi's out of the area. Kyle, you and I will look over the area for pieces of information, plans etc."

everyone nods and gives me a salute. "we go out tomorrow so get rested and get armed" then Elijah walks up and says "want me to get the Hafeet APC?" I nod to him and I signal Kyle to Kyle who was setting up a bag "Ok so the best place for info will be the Police station and the clock tower so we will search those for anything" he nods and walks to his sleeping bag to sleep. I then set up and get into my sleeping bag and fall asleep.

 _I just got home from school and I had exciting news that I had got an A+ on a math test except something was different, I looked into the living room to see a trail of dark red liquid leading to my Basement or my room as I called it, I walk down the stairs "H-H-Hello?" I say in a squeaky voice. I open my door to my room to see my mom hanging from a rope with stabs marks in her stomach. I tried to scream but nothing came out I then was grabbed around my ankle and pulled into the darkness._

I wake up with a loud gasp for air as I look around frantically only realizing it was a dream, I look around to see everyone but Elijah asleep, I see the sun rising outside as I stretch out my arms and get off the floor to a standing position. I walk over to Elijah who was eating an apple, he tosses me one and I take a bite as I sit down beside him and continue to eat the apple, Elijah Asks "Nightmare again?" I nod to his question, I finish the apple and throw it to the side, I check if all my gear is on me Then I wake up everyone by putting on Over by Drake on my portable speaker and blast it causing everyone except Elijah to jump out of their spots or yell, after everyone was up I turn it off and begin to snicker.

Everyone looked at me with disapproving faces, "Ok fun time over, let's stack up and head to Appleloosa. Elijah where did you park the APC?" I say as I snap my fingers and point at him "It's behind the Library, I'll bring it around" Elijah said as he walks out the door, I was approached by Rainbow and she said "Stay safe Raiden" she flashes me a smile and walks over to the other 5 ponies, I walk up to Twilight and say "Send the Princess a message saying that we are going to re-capture Appleloosa" she nods and goes to do what I asked. I walk with Luke, Kyle, Nate and Aidan outside to see Elijah pulling up in the Desert camo armored truck.

Everyone gets in the truck while Elijah and Aidan are up front and everyone else in the back, "Me and Kyle will search the Clock tower and the Police station, If we find Civi's anywhere radio Elijah but anything other than that we will just drop off Nate at the top of the hill and then we will wait till Night, This is a stealth operation so suppressors on and silent at all times." I say as I put a suppressor on my M1911, Nate puts a suppressor on his sniper, Aidan already had his USP-45 so he just sat there, Kyle put a suppressor on his Vector, Elijah puts a suppressor on his AK-12 and Luke puts a suppressor on his UMP-45, we see the town in the distance which had grey clouds that hovered over the small town. Elijah circles the town towards the hill that Nate will Camp on.

Nate Gets out with a bunch of sniper equipment even a small tent for cover, he gives us a thumbs up as he puts on his ghillie suit headpiece. we stop at by a rock west of the town and settled down there and waited for the darkness to ensue.

 **A/N**

 **Everyone's signature weapons have infinite ammo because guns are a key aspect of this story, I will not include ALL of Equestria, the only cities I'm adding are the Capitals, but besides that I hope you are enjoying the story so far**


	6. Appleloosa Attack

Night has swept all light from the city with the exception of a couple lantern's scattered around, We get out of the APC and head towards town, I turn on the GoPro on my head to capture the Liberation. We reach a small house just around 200 clicks from the main town, We enter to see it is a guard post, there were 4 Changelings in front of us but unaware of our presence so we make it quiet, Kyle walks up behind one of them and sticks his TF-705 knife through the back of its neck causing it to protrude out the other side but the others began to stare in shock but I run over and slash the farthest right's neck causing it to spurt a dark red all over the ground, Kyle pulls out his vector in one hand and blows a hole into the head of the one closest to me, I use the one that was shot as a lift to I hop up his shoulder and stab down on the last goon.

I radio Aidan "We are at a guard post 200 clicks west of the main town, we are exiting the building do you have eyes on us?" Aidan responds with an affirmative. We reach a General store and enter from the back, we see 2 Guards sitting at a table with their back's to us so we both sneak up behind them and I count down from 3 with my fingers only to slice both of their necks and them slouching over dead. We exit through the front not before extinguishing the lantern that was hung up out front then I hear Nate say through the ear piece "There are not many patrols in this city so you don't have to worry much but Elijah and Luke has found where they were keeping the Civilians and are now retreating, you're on your own now"

I nod to kyle and then began to sprint across the road to the clock tower with Kyle following. We enter the front door to 3 Changelings inside, we acted fast and I acted first by throwing a rock at one of them and then running up to slice its throat, Kyle then brought up his Vector and shot one of them in the head and then throwing his knife into the last ones front right kneecap and fortunately passed out due to shock.

I radio Elijah "We have a changeling in custody and require a pickup, we will wait for you to come and pick up the package and then we will continue", I searched the clock tower for any info while Kyle watched the prisoner but unfortunately there was none, Elijah came through the door "Look who we have here" I hear him say "Just bring him to the truck and we'll see ya when we are done", Elijah shrugs and picks up the unconscious creature and walks out the door. We walk out of the clock tower to see 5 changelings in the middle of town, "Nate we need some sniper support"

 _Nate's POV_

"Nate we need some sniper support" I hear Raiden coming from the radio "Alright, where is the target" I respond then the radio spoke "Middle of the town, 5 targets" I move my scope over to the middle of the town to see a squad of changelings in a circle, "Ok on the count of three take them out, I got the 2 left, Raiden get the two in the back when you have a clear shot and Kyle get the last one" I speak to the radio, I hear footstep behind me and hear Aidan say "3 hours till sunrise", I nod and settle my scope on the two targets intending to get a one shot 2 kill trick, "1... 2... 3... fire" I fire SVU and I watch as the bullet enters the first ones head causing half of it to fly off then the still traveling bullet enters the other one's neck causing blood fountain spurt out of its left side, I see blood puffs around the other three head's as they fall down motionless.

 _Raiden's POV_

I see 2 changelings fall down due to Nate and then we open fire on the rest causing holes to appear in their head, after all the tangos were down, Me and Kyle sprint down the street towards the Police station and stop at the door, I slowly open the door while aiming my M1911 through it, we spot 2 changelings in the single cell with a beaten yellow horse with Orange and yellow hair in front of them, I enter the room with complete silence but Kyle somewhat goes reckless and fires a bullet into both of the Changelings head. Kyle goes to search for any clues while I attend to the horse, Once Kyle came back with 3 files I put the Unconscious pony on my shoulders and carry him out of the town. We reached the truck and see Elijah and Luke sitting with the Civilians they rescued, We put down the pony in the truck on a couple pillows for him to rest.

 _Elijah's POV_

We reach the small town and see 3 guards in our way, Luke fires his UMP-45 at the middle while I walk up on the left one and stab it with a Bowie knife the 3rd guard was alerted by was shortly taken down a by snap of his neck by Luke, we reached this grocery store but there were cries coming from the back of the store so I radio Nate and say "We may have found the Prison, do you have eyes on the large blue building?" I wait a couple seconds before a response came from Aidan "Nate went to take a piss but yeah I see the blue building and there appear to be some Cages in the back so prepare to intercept.

We go around the blue building and hop a wooden fence to see at least 3 large cages filled with ponies, but there were 7 guards on watch, 5 on the ground and 2 on top of the building. I tap luke on the shoulder as I point at the 2 guards on the roof and on the count of three we both fire at the two causing 2 blood puff to appear around their heads as they fall down but not grabbing unwanted attention.

2 guards left the area leaving 3 targets left to dispose of, Luke went around and into the bushes which were behind one of the Changelings, I move behind the other two who were standing at a table, I look to see Luke stabbing the guard in the neck and dragging it into the bush. I see this as my cue as I put my hand on the back of the right Changeling and slam his head on the table breaking its nose while I stab the other changeling in the eye causing blood to squirt all over my hand, I finish off the wounded one with a bullet to the head.

I walk over to one of the three cages and cut the rope holding the cage door close and everyone walks out but being cautious, Luke cuts the ropes to the other cells and we round everyone up and head out the front of the grocery store and out of town, The walk out was uneventful but we made it there in one piece.

 _Raiden's POV_

I return to Luke, Elijah, and Kyle who were just sitting around "We will drive up to Aidan and Nate to pick them up then we will return to town at dawn to wipe away the treat, any objections? no? Ok everyone in, Everyone hesitantly got into the APC which was an unknown object to them, we rode to the small camp and saw Aidan and Nate packing up, they put the equipment away then we head to back to the spot where we were before.

In the morning I was First awake I woke up Aidan, Elijah, Luke, and Nate and headed for Appleloosa, we left Kyle behind to watch the refugees. We arrived to see around 13 changelings either hissing or staring at us with those green, I yell to the group "Surrender and back out of this peaceful town or we will use force", I hear one of them snickering but he gets a hole in his head as I pull out my P226 and fire the bullet causing brain matter to fly out the back of its head.

all the guards stare in shock as the deceased Changeling fall to the ground, "This is your last warning, Leave immediately or join your buddy" but no one moved, I waited 10 seconds before saying "open fire" as I draw my AK-74u and started to fire upon the changelings followed by everyone else, once we mowed everyone down but one I walk up to the surviving Changeling who had the face of pure terror, "I'll give you a chance to turn around and run" he complies and runs away but I then say "wanna see a funny joke" Elijah nods and I Aim my AK at the fleeing tango, I wait 5 seconds before *CAK* I fired a bullet which hit its target causing the Changeling to collapse and everyone started to laugh.

I turn off my GoPro and we head back to the truck. We got back to the truck to see Kyle blasting No Hands by Waka Flock on the APC radio,

he was sitting on top of the truck while supervising all the ponies who were either jamming or talking with each other, I walk over to the Changeling who was held captive at the front of the APC, It had a Bandage around the front right leg and was staring at the ground with grief, I crouch beside it and say "who is your leader?" and without hesitation the creature says "Chrysalis, She is our queen" This one didn't want to hurt, clever "Why do you serve her?" He look's up at me with a starved look "we feed off of magic so we take the ponies and harvest their magic to feed the hive" Hive? Are they insects?

I stand up and walk away towards the ponies, I see the one I rescued sitting on the back of the truck looking around, He looks at me and limps over "What is going to happen to our town?" he asked with much worry in his voice "We will have some royal guard from Canterlot come here and clean up while you try to bypass these events." he smiles and walks way towards a group of ponies. After an hour we pack everything up and get everypony aboard and head towards the small town once again and drop everyone off but to their dismay, the mess was in the middle of cleaning up so they still saw the bodies of the deceased Changelings.

Once everyone has gone home, we drove back to Ponyville with the prisoner. We arrived at Ponyville to see crowds cheering for us as we drove through town, we arrive out front of the Library and park it. We see the Mane 6 standing there waving at us but when I exited the vehicle I was assaulted by a hug from a very happy Rainbow-maned pony, I returned the hug but then released soon after 3 seconds or so "So did you save Appleloosa?" I nod with a smile she then backs away a bit, We enter the Library to complete darkness but then the lights flash on and the words 'Welcome Back'

 **A/N**

 **Ello again I have come up with the shipping's for this story and if you think otherwise please leave a comment or something**

 **Raiden Doiron x Rainbow Dash (Obviously)**

 **Nate Getter x Pinkie Pie**

 **Elijah Frank x AppleJack**

 **Luke Jordan x Rarity**

 **Kyle Nicholson x Fluttershy**

 **Aidan Dawson x Twili** ght


	7. Celebration

We see a Golden flash and there was Celestia with a big grin on her face "Oh I thank you for helping us in this war, how do you do it?" I stand there for a second before saying "I have it recorded, do you want to see it?" The Princess nods and then Twilight came up and said "I want to see it too" I Nod and go upstairs to Twilights room to put on the Video, I eject the SD card and insert it into the Laptop that I pulled out from my rucksack, I set the Laptop in front of them and say "I'm going to go enjoy the Party so you two watch that and bring it to me when it's done".

I exit her room and back downstairs to the party which I hear, I reach the bottom to see Kyle talking with Fluttershy and Kyle doesn't talk much, I look to my left to see Aidan, Luke and Rarity talking to each other, I look to the right and I see Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a drinking contest but Applejack clearly won when Rainbow passed out from intoxication, I pick up Rainbow and place her on the couch but then I return and said "wanna go for a drinking contest AJ?" she look's at me with wide eyes "well sure partner but don't crah when ya git a headache" I chuckle at her comment and sit down beside her in a Barstool.

4 giant mugs of beer slide over from nothingness and Pinkie counted down "3... 2... 1... DRINK!" I Tip the mug back and after 5 seconds I have finished the first then I Grab the second and chug it down in 6 seconds due to some lack of oxygen. I slam down the jug and look around to see everypony, not including my human friends, with faces that had utter shock all over it.

I look at AJ to see she has half-way finished her first mug, I tap her shoulder causing her to look at me and she gave the same look that everyone else was giving me, she puts down the mug and says "Wow, for 16 you are quite a solid one" I nod and let out a belch causing everyone to giggle and chuckle then everyone turned back to whatever they were doing. I saw something I thought I wasn't seeing, my Mother was standing near the door of Library then when she saw me staring she turned and walked out the door then I made pursuit after my supposed mother and burst out the door to see my mom walking over a hill, I chased over the hill to see her at her enter the treeline of the forest, he made it into the forest and saw her mother going to the bushes but when I went through, there was nothing but then I heard a voice that repeatedly sang "~I shot an angel with my father's rifle... I Should've of set it free but I...~" and a piano quite far away in front of me so instead of running, I walked towards the somewhat familiar voice.

 _Rainbow Dash's POV_

I wake up to sudden gasps and flung my head up to see that Raiden finished before Applejack who was still drinking the first mug, he let out a burp which caused me to giggle but when I saw him book it out the door, I decided to check on him but when I exit the Library I saw him going towards the Everfree forest which raised a suspicion so I took flight and decided to watch from above.

When he ran through the bushes I started to hear a women's voice sing 2 sentences repeatedly and a piano which played a slow sad tune but he slowed to a walk and waited a second before singing "~Hush little angel, don't say a word~" he looks to the ground and clasps his hands together "~Bottle full of pills, passed out on the curb~" he waits a split second before continuing "~sun brings heat and it just won't snow. Noose like a necklace on my neck, won't go~" he lifts his head and puts his hands in his pocket "~Have to explore because I won't understand, Blade for your cries and count a penny for my sins~" he sighs and looks around "~Water flies off and the lake don't stream, wrist down the river, not across with the blade~" he then brings his hands up to a butterfly motion "~Girl your wings, Fly away, fly away, fly away. You don't wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay. Girl your wings, Fly away, fly away, fly away. You don't wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay~".

he then hops down some rocks and crouched under a tree before he begins again "~Wake up to your face. I'm straight forward, Fuck a pace~" He sticks his middle fingers to the sky while looking forward though I don't know what it means "~What I want just so happens to be you, Couldn't picture a moment being in your shoes~" he sings while pointing to his shoes "~When I think back to the kidney failures, Broken promised I failed, I won't deny it I held the ground that you walk on.~" he pauses for a moment and stops walking to look around "~Heart stops, you walk away~" he sings while he hits his chest 3 times "~you're good today, you're gone tomorrow. I carry my heart on my face, I'm so depressed~" he continues walking in the direction of the voice "~what good is sex? I pray that you would love me less and now it's here; hand on my chest~" he then puts his hands to the butterfly motion again "~Girl your wings, Fly away, fly away, fly away. You don't wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay. Girl your wings, Fly away, fly away, fly away. You don't wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay~"

we reach a clearing to see a human in the middle who was much older than him and long dark brown hair but then he stopped walking towards her, his face turned to anger as he drew a gun from his right holster and fired at the other being, the bullet made an impact square on the head but then the supposed human turned to a changeling and then other changelings surrounded him but he could talk out of it like he did in Appleloosa, right?

 _Twilight's POV_

I finished the video and I find that they are very organized but somewhat violent, I walk downstairs with the 'Laptop' but Raiden was nowhere to be found then Rainbow Dash bursts through the door and says "Raiden is in trouble!" she shouts but only catching Aidan, My friend's attention. We run to her and I ask "What happened?" then She told us how he was surrounded by changelings in the Everfree but then we heard loud cracks coming from the Everfree, We got to the Everfree but then Aidan says "I'm sure he can handle himself" but I didn't think so.

We ran for a minute before we came into a clearing but what was in the clearing was disgusting and terrifying, Raiden stood over a changeling and was surrounded by body parts and blood of other changelings, he proceeds to punch the changeling with such rage that half of the changelings head flew off, hear a sickening hurl come from Applejack causing Raiden to turn his head with glowing green eyes, I stare into the rage-filled eyes but I also saw something else, Hurt, Hatred and Depression then he stands up and turns to us and proceeds to walk past us.


	8. Assigned Seats

I walked past the horrified group, How dare they manipulate me and my family. They will pay, no mercy, no guilt just pure rage "Raiden, wait up!" I ignored the plea and continued on walking but I saw the rainbowed-maned Cyan pony fly in front of me and then she said "What happened Raiden?" I sighed as I walk down the overgrown "they manipulated my mother" I then sighed again and waited for a response "so That changeling posed as you mom?" I nodded and began to cry on the inside, She then landed on the ground and proceeded to walk by my side.

The walk back to the Library was quiet and uneventful, We entered the door to the place empty except for spike cleaning the party aftermath, The first thing I did was sit on the chair and proceeded to hug my knees. When everyone else arrived they avoided eye contact with me but after awhile I stand up and say "we need a map of our next city" Twilight comes over with a map of Las Pegasus, I take a second to look at it to see its a cloud city with a pretty big military base on the outskirts.

I look at the file that we found in Appleloosa and turns out it has turned into a military city so there were no civilians. I hand the map back to Twilight which caused confused faces of many so I asked "can all the ponies leave the room" and they did as they told and left the Library as I said "Ok here's the plan, Fuck a plan we go in guns blazing" which caused everyone to smile "Everyone needs rest but we need to find you all a Place to stay" I then walk over to the door and open the door to let them back in.

"Ok so everyone needs a place to stay since we can't just stay in the Library" everyone looked around for a 10 seconds before Fluttershy spoke up and said "K-Kyle can stay with me... If that's alright with him" We turned to Kyle who stood there not before nodding to group which brought glee to Fluttershy's face, Then Elijah said "I believe I can stay with AJ" Which Applejack turned to him with a smile but also a bit of a blush as well, Then Nate and Pinkie glanced at each other a couple times before Pinkie rushed over to him and hugged him as she said "I get Nate" Which caused everyone to giggle, Twilight sided with Aidan then gave him a bumped him on the shoulder with her hoof "Ohh you jew" Aidan said causing Twilight to giggle. Luke then sighed and walked to Rarity who was eyeing him with a mischievous grin.

Everyone left the Library except for Aidan and Twilight, we reach the wretched Obstacle course but my bunk buddy Shifted the course into stairs so I Climbed them and entered the cloud mansion "well I'll see you in the morning" I said as I continued towards the couch But she said "Wait, C-can you sleep with me?" I froze in place as she said that, I turn around and say "are you sure?" She answers "you're saving Equestria plus you're a guess. It's the least I can do" I pondered for a moment before saying "alright if you say so" she gave off a small smile as I follow her upstairs to her bedroom.

We enter her room to see a single window on the left side of the room above a bed, The walls were covered in posters the read 'Wonder Bolts' but I didn't really take notice as she sat on her king-sized bed, She moved over and patted the bed twice signalling me to lay down and so I did. She laid down with me and then dozed off almost immediately so I repeated her and fell asleep in an instant.

I woke up the next morning but when I tried to sit up I felt something holding me down so I looked around only to see Rainbow Dash cuddling me in her hoofs, I giggled softly and gently pulled out my phone and took selfie then I delicately pushed her hoofs off me and crept away for something to eat. I got downstairs and pulled an apple out of the cloud fridge and bit into it, after finishing the apple I heard slow hoof steps upstairs "Hey RD" I say in a gentle tone "Hi Raiden, How was your sleep" I smiled and said "it was great but the wake up was a bit weird" I say as I pull out my phone and showed her the pic of her cuddling me like a bear.

She all of a suddenly flustered red as she hid her face, I walk to her and kneel down "It's Fine but just give me a heads up If you have feeling's for me" I say with a giggle at the end. She smiles lightly but the unexpected happen as she gave me a light peck on the cheek which caused me to freeze and blush. She giggles and walks to the kitchen, I say "I-I'll meet you at the Library" and with a swift turn I walk out the door.

 **A/N**

 **Shit is getting HAWT, Ok maybe it will go farther than best friends BUT before you say anything like "aren't the Mane 6 over 20 or something" I'll let you know and I quote from Lauren Faust herself "I think of them Around 12-17. I use the excuse that Horses age differently than humans which give them their adult Independence". Also sorry for the short chapter**


	9. Violence Begins (Las Pegasus Attack)

I sat with Twilight and Aidan waiting for the others for around 15 minutes then 9 figures enter the door "Sorry for the wait, Guys" said Nate as they sat down to access the Situation, we were quiet for a minute I then said "Ok so since the city is a cloud one, we need a pegasus or two to get up there" Then Fluttershy backed up slowly but then Rainbow hops forward with a smile and says "I'll help" I catch a glimpse of Kyle trying to convince the timid pony to join and after a few seconds she nods and trots over to us and we headed out the door towards the Hafeet APC that was still parked behind the Tree, We entered after everyone and the 2 pegasi said their farewells.

We drove towards the cloud city which took 2 hours out of our time, finally we reach the 200 Meter mark from the city so we exit the truck and let the two pegasuses do their job though Fluttershy was having a bit of trouble with the clouds she caught on soon afterward, 20 minutes later the 50 ft stairs were finished and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returned to the truck and there they will stay inside till we were done our business, I also taught them the basic knowledge of a Walkie-Takie just in case if they are under attack or we call them out. I looked around to see that everyone was armed with LMG's: Elijah had an H&K MG4, Aidan had an RPK-47 equipped with a drum mag, Nate had an IMI Negev which was just suitable for his size, Luke had an FN Minimi and finally Kyle had an M249, I was tossed an AEK-999 from Elijah.

We started to walk up the stairs which were uneventful until we got to the top, We were confronted by around 7 dozen Changelings but I said to my group "Remember, No Russian" I said as I slam back the lever causing a satisfying *Chik-Chik* and I pointed it forward towards a swarm of bugs and began firing causing Changeling limbs to fly off as the dropped one by one, This sent the message to the rest of the crew to began firing upon our foes. I saw one on the ground that was still alive in front of me so I began to stomp on its head till it caved in, Most of the changelings began to flee but some stayed back and tried to get at us, I saw Elijah fall down from a Changeling and ran over as he tried to punch it off.

 _Elijah's POV_

I was pushed over from behind as I heard a hiss from the same Direction so I roll over onto my back and began to swing at the half bug, half pony gaining a few hits but no effect, It was until I saw a but of a gun end up bashing against the jaw of the Changeling causing its jaw to fly off and tumble over to the left so I get up off the surprisingly hard ground and continued to fire upon the groups of bugs heading our way.

I then saw a Cloud house to my right so I ran over and bashed in the door to see 3 Changeling quivering in fear but after what they've done I've somewhat lost guilt for them so I fired upon the shaking opponents causing red to paint the walls and floor and began out the back door to see more Changelings who were confused by the *CAKCAKCAKCAK* in the background, I lifted my MG4 and began dropping them like flies

 _Luke's POV_

We were mowing them down like blades of grass which reminded me of it because of the pieces the were flying off the unlucky winners of the lead barrage but then that came to a stop as I heard a *click* come from my gun "COVER ME! I'M RELOADING" I shouted as I began to unload the box magazine and replace it with a fresh one, I dragged the rope of bullets into the top of the gun and pulled the large lever on the side. *Chik-Chik* was all I heard as I stood up but when I got up, I ran down an alley and onto another street to see more than 20 Changeling on the road. I pulled my gun up and began releasing lead from the killer contraption like there was no tomorrow.

I come across a couple changeling who Hasn't expired yet so I helped them by butting them a few time in the head with the back of my gun which either pieces to fly off or the heads exploding easily, I came across a barbed wired house which had a lot of commotion going on inside which brings an idea from my head, I pulled out a bottle of vodka that I stole off of Raiden, I popped off the lid and took a swig of it before putting a rag in it and lighting the rag on fire with a match. Let's hope cloud are flammable, I threw the bottle over the fence and into an open window which caused multiple ears piercing screeches and screams as Ablaze Changelings fled out of the house all the while trying to put themselves out but for most of them it was too late and for the rest, I just released a piece a lead into their head.

 _Aidan's POV_

I was walking beside Raiden and Kyle as I shot a couple fleeing Changelings, The Street were still flooding with Changeling that came from houses to check what the commotion was about but sadly the only thing they saw was a bullet shooting through their bodies, but that soon was temporarily stopped when my gun made a *click* meaning the box ran empty so I quickly replaced it with a new one and continued the onslaught.

The streets ran with Blood as bodies spurted out of the holes in the bodies, I littered holes into the ones who fled while Raiden and Kyle and Nate dealt with the attackers, The streets turn quiet except for the gunfire coming from Luke and Elijah so I turned to my right and ran toward Elijah to help him.

 _Kyle POV_

It was Sickening, seeing the body parts fly off the poor creatures but I kept strong and continued to fire upon the Changelings, It was until the streets were ridden of noise but were replaced with a ghost town silence. I see Aidan go right towards Elijah while Raiden and Nate went to Luke who was on the left which left me alone in the bloody streets, I then began to sob on my walk to the other side of town and after 7 minutes of walking I come across an Intersection which had Changelings running towards a Bizarre building which had Riviera Hotel & Casino on the front of it but then I hear gunfire much closer than before which caught some in the fire causing them to fall motionless.

They sped toward the Casino and as soon as they entered they barricaded the front door, which was fast considering how big the objects were.

 _Nate's POV_

We searched the building for another entrance but unfortunately, we did find bundles of TNT which was littered around the establishment so instead of we going in, they won't come out so we follow the wire which was attached to the blocks and after a 5-minute walk we reach a house which had the wire going through the front door, we enter and follow the wire upstairs which lead to a room that had a good view of the Casino and an old fashion detonator in the middle.

Everyone takes position in front of the window to watch the fireworks and I 'accidentally' leaned on the handle that was on top of the Detonator causing it to push down as I let out an "Oops" and after a few seconds a loud *BOOM* came from the casino as it proceeded to collapse to the ground.

 _Raiden's POV_

A huge Grin appeared on my face as I watch the Casino Fall to the ground with dust and debris flying up from the base of the building. After the dust settled we exit the house and I radio Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

 _Rainbow Dash's POV_

We waited for what felt like an hour in this hot metal box they call safety, Then after what seemed like an hour we hear a loud explosion from the city and after another minute I hear a voice come through the device that Raiden taught me how to use "Everything's clear, just try to avoid looking at the streets" so I press the button on the side "Ok we're coming and why do you not want to look at the streets" Then I release the button which caused a beep from the 'Walkie-Talkie', after a brief second Raiden's voice came through again "you'd know if you look but you don't want to know".

I toss the device away and get out of the car to the burning light of the sun, Fluttershy got out and covered her eyes with her hoof obviously blinded as well, we took flight when we got used to the sun but when we looked below I almost vomited at the sight of changelings laying dead in the road, Body parts were missing from the corpses as well as the blood that flooded the streets, I look over at Fluttershy who was looking with a blank face which was not normal.

We reach the town hall to see the 6 Humans sitting around the front door checking the equipment that they had, We touch down on a clean spot of cloud "WHAT THE BUCK DID YOU DO?!" I yelled at Raiden, How can such a creature kill so guilt free. He stood up and walked over "Well what does this look like?" he said with a confused face, he was pulling the smart-flank attitude "Well it looks like a bucking blood bath, THERE WERE OTHER OPTIONS THAN KILLING THEM!" his face grew impatient "Oh yeah, Well what other options are there?" He said with a smug frown "WELL YOU COULD HAVE NEGOTIATED" he then laughed which confused me "Oh yeah and get attacked by the ruthless things, I don't think negotiations work for bugs" he almost yelled.

"You're a Monster" he froze then his face turned to pure anger which caused me to back up into the blood, "A monster? A MONSTER? WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU USED THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY HUH?" his statement made me feel ashamed "We failed and we didn't defeat Chrysalis" he stepped backward and said "Well there ya go, there are NO other options. If it wasn't for us you guys would be goners and I hate to see innocent hurt or be killed, those things have NO soul, NO guilt just pure evil" I started to feel the tears welling up in my eyes, he sighed "I'm sorry but do you think I enjoy killing, do you think any of us enjoy killing. we do what we do because we have no choice", he then stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I will make your people happy but there will have to be a lot of sacrifices" he released me as I look at Fluttershy who was sobbing into Kyle's torso as he held her in his arm's, Then a golden flash appeared in front of us and there was the rest of my friends and Princess Celestia, I was going to say something but was cut off by multiple screams from the ponies who just arrived.

 _Raiden's POV_

I gained a migraine from the ear piercing screams that came from the horrified ponies but I yelled "QUIET" everypony to turned their attention to me "I know you are terrified of the massacre that happened but there was nothing else we could do, they resorted to violence so we put down the threat" They were brushed aside from Celestia who still had a blank face but I could see it in her eyes: Anger, Greif, Regret but there was also hope then she spoke "Well we did try the Elements of Harmony a few times but all times were... unsuccessful so I will have to accept that you're our only hope"

I smiled a little but then a hiss was heard as a Changeling came from nowhere and charged at me but I was fast enough to grip onto its horn and put it in a headlock, I twisted till I Felt and heard a sickening pop from the bug's neck as it fell limp. I dropped the body onto the ground and looked at the scared faces, I then walked past the ponies followed by my friends towards the truck to head back to Ponyville.

after the hour drive back I got out of the truck and set up a presentation about Human history from 1920 to 2017 and after the 30 minute set up the golden flash happened again and there was the Princess and the Mane 6 still somewhat shaken up by the sight of a massacre. Twilight then questioned "Whats with this equipment" I answer "I'm getting to that" I then press a key on my laptop and switch frames to the intro "Today I will be talking about human history starting from 1920 to 2017 aka present" I Talk to them all about Hitler, ISIS, WW1 and 2, etc.

Rarity then says "Good lord, you must have it hard deary", It was quiet then there was a knock at the door and Spike answered to see a Royal Guard come in and say "Princess, Your presence is required at the castle at once" Celestia complied and stepped out the door. "well any questions?" I ask but no responses so I pack everything up and put it in the truck which took a good 30 minutes again.

It was getting dark so I decided to head home with Rainbow Dash, after the silent 5-minute walk it was around 7:00 PM so I intended to go to sleep immediately, We enter the door and let Rainbow in first who still decides to keep silent. I walk in behind her and say "I'm sorry I yelled at you" she froze and looked at me with a smirk "it's ok I just never saw so much... death" she said with a sniffle, I followed her upstairs after we both ate a Salad. I reach her bedroom and she immediately slipped into bed, I followed along once I discarded my gear and the clothes that covered my scarred body, I laid my head down and I felt two hoofs cross over my back so I roll over to see Rainbow snuggle into my chest, I wrap my arms around her and fall unconscious.


	10. Human-licious (Bonus Chapter)

I walked into Twilights basement and into a room that had a chair so I sat down in the chair with a Camcorder on a tripod across from him guessing she got it from the truck and learned how to use it "Is this some kind of Interrogation because you can't get anything out of me" Twilight said "I want you to do this thing where you say all the letters in your name then say something that somewhat rhymes and is about you, at the end you say I'm Raiden-licious" I Gave her a quizzical look before saying "alright but do you have to record it" she nodded and pressed record on the camera so I began.

"R to the A to the I-D-E-N, no one can slaughter as fast as me, I'm Raiden-licious, can I leave now?" She nods and turns the camcorder off so I get up out of my chair and leave the room

"I'm not doing this," said Luke with his arms crossed "Oh come on, PLEEEEASE" she pleaded with puppy eyes, he sighed and said "Fine but only because your puppy eyes are too hard to resist. He sat down in the chair and continued to say "I'm L to the U-K-E, I never give up cause that's my way, I'm Luke-licious" he then stood up and stomped out of the room

Kyle just sat in the chair glaring at the nervous looking Twilight but then he began to say "I'm K to the Y-L-E, I'm quiet as a mouse can't you see, I'm Kyle-licious." he then sat there for a moment while still glaring at Twilight except she had a surprised expression on her face, he stood up and walked out the door as a smile crept along his face.

Nate walked in with an embarrassed face and sat down but when the recorder beeped, he began "I'm N to the A-T-E, I'm in the trees where you can't see me, I'm Nate-licious, he then walked out still with the flustered expression.

Elijah was looking at her with a raised brow and said "Alright let's get this over with" as he sat down he heard the Camera beep to life and so he began to say "I'm E to the L to the I-J-A-H, Y'all are bitches so you get my hate, I'm Elijah-licious" he sighed and walked out the room with a middle finger, She looked at him with a mad face but dismissed him and continued with Aidan.

Aidan walked into the room with a swaggered movement he sat down and said "Just tell me when to begin Twi" He winked at her causing Twilight to blush but she nodded and pressed record on the Camcorder "I'm A to the I to the D-A-N, I'm just the planner in the wolf den, I'm Aidan-licious." he stood up and walked over to Twilight and picked her up then He carried her to bed while he slept with her

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry I had to do it XD**


	11. A Day with the Pairs : Part I

I Woke up to a slight brush against my chest so I open my eyes to see I was staring in Rainbow dash's eyes who were staring back except she had a smile on her face, I smiled back and sat up and looked around for a moment before getting up and putting my gear on, She walks past me so I follow her downstairs but I didn't eat much since I wasn't hungry yet. I walk out the house door followed by Dash and we head to Applejacks where AJ owed Rainbow some 'bits' which was the currency here, We got to the farm with no troubles and there we see Elijah helping with the apple bucking which he was just hitting the trees with his palm and most of the apples would fall from tree he hit.

"Hey, wus popping B" I say walking over to him while Rainbow Dash got her dough from Applejack, He turned from me and said "Nothing much just helping AJ with the farm" he said as he picked up 3 baskets while I helped by picking up the last 2 batches, As we walked I asked "How's Applejack" he then pondered for a minute "Well she is nice to me so is here family so I guess It's alright but I think I'm... Attracted to her" he waited for me to laugh but I didn't "I guess Rainbow has fallen for me so I am kinda returning the favor" He stared at me with a little shock on his face but soon discarded it when we saw AJ and Rainbow.

We got to the two ponies who were talking something about 'Discord' but we got their attention when we dropped the apples by the other baskets "Ah thank for ya help Elijah" she said as she walked over and pulled him down by his White shirt to give him a light peck on the cheek and his cheeks burned red soon afterwards, We said our goodbyes and headed to town, On the way there she said "I guess it's kinda obvious we're a thing now right" I nod which causes us both to blush but after 2 seconds we begin to chuckle which turned to laughter.

After 2 minutes of laughter, we reach the middle of town and the first stop we make is a giant gingerbread house but as we enter I see Nate helping with the cashier so I walk up to him followed by Dashie and say "How's it shaking" He looks up and says "Oh hey Raiden I'm just bored not a lot of people don't come on Saturdays I guess" he said while resting his head on his arm but then Pinkie appears out of normal and says "Hi Raiden and welcome to the Sugar Cube Corner" She grins ear to ear "Hi Pinkie we are just here for a batch of cupcakes then we're heading out" Rainbow says with a small smile, Pinkie nods and zooms into the kitchen to make a dozen of cupcakes so I talk to Nate while I wait "How's you and Pinkie doing" He began to blush and look around but he breaks the silence "It's pretty much a relationship at this point though she gets a little freaky at times, it's like she's in heat" I nod and say "same here, except without the horny-ness" Nate and I chuckle at the statement but after a couple of minutes talking about random stuff Pinkie comes back with a plastic case with 12 cupcakes in it.

We take our leave while waving farewell as we head out the door, We stop by a few stores to buy some food and drinks all the while ponies waving at me or wanting my autograph and to be honest, back home we didn't get much fame for the things we did which were irritating for how ungrateful our world was but there was nothing we can do to change the minds of 7 billion people, after 2 hours of walking around and shopping, we come across the Library and Rainbow Dash wanted a comic book that was called Daring Doo or something like that, We enter the Library to see Aidan looking at a huge map of Equestria while Spike arranged books and Twilight was nowhere to be seen, I walk up to the map to see several circles around cities that were controlled by the Changeling hive and black X's over the cities we took over but there was a red circle and was labeled 'hive'.

"Is this towards our plans?" I say while taking position beside Aidan which made him jump but he recovered quickly and said "Yeah, I took a drone south and saw some major Changeling activity so I flew over the area and saw a huge rock-like spire that had holes in them just like the Changelings so this is where our final attack will take place" He finishes with a sigh but I didn't understand why we can't just attack the hive "Why can't we just burn the hive and be over with It?" He sighed again and rubbed his eyes "Because if we just kill the hive they have two cities to go to so they will gain bigger forces thus bringing more cities to their control" I nod but then I ask the question that I asked everyone "What's your status on Twi?" He blushes while still looking down at the map and after 10 seconds he answers "Little bit more than friends but nothing too crazy, I like this place more than home but Earth needs us because they can't do jack shit" I sigh and say "I feel you, I feel you. So what're your plans for today?" He looks up and says "supposed to be helping with the Library and some Errands" we then hear 2 voices behind us as we see the Twilight and Dash talking about the Daring Doo books.

After Rainbow Dash got the book signed and all that Library mumbo-jumbo, We leave and head towards the house but we had to hurry because it was starting to rain but Rainbow can't do anything about it since it was scheduled to rain this afternoon, We ran to the house but when we got there we were both soaking wet, we enter and immediately RD starts shaking her fur causing me to get splattered with more rain, I laugh but inside I was somewhat mad because I was wet and I hate getting wet.

After I was dry I sat down on the couch and waited for Rainbow to get out of the shower even though we were just in one but it didn't matter, it was a 3 minute before she came down and sat beside me but unexpectedly pecked me on the left cheek which made me give off a red glow from my cheeks, I began to gaze into her eyes for what felt like minutes but then I was pushed back by her and I open my eyes to see I was being kissed by Rainbow. I process what was going on for a few seconds before rolling over causing Dash to flip over and onto her back which caused her to almost yelled "Woah!", I lean forward and continue to kiss her as I close my eyes, after a few seconds I pull away to catch my breath and open my eyes to see a soothing smile across her face, I sit up and stand up from the couch causing her to cock her head to the side before I pick her up in the cradle position and carry her to the bed.

 ** _Elijah's POV_**

I woke up in a room with walls painted green and the only furniture was the bed I was sleeping in and a nightstand beside the bed with a lamp on top, There was a window which held a view of the entire apple farm that Applejack and her family was running, I get up and get into my clothes, not including the White sweater, I put on a white T-Shirt with a graphical skull on it and start put on the gear starting with my Mossberg, I slide the shotgun into the holster and I grab the Deagle that was resting on the nightstand and sheath it into my armpit holster, I grab the AK-12 that was resting against the wall and slide it into its proper holster on my back.

I walk downstairs to the smell of apple pie in the kitchen ao I enter to see Big Mac sitting by the oven looking at the crank timer "Howdy Mac" I say while walking beside him, He nods while looking at the timer still "Apple pie?" I ask and immediately he says "Eeyup".

The timer goes off so he stops it and opens the oven, He bites on a cloth as he picks up the pan with his mouth and sets it on the counter then begins to cut it up after he finished Big Mac then say's "Can you help around the farm a bit?" That was the first time I ever heard him talk but it was a deep voice as expected "Sure, There isn't much to do anyways" My answer brought a smile upon him, He then placed a piece on a plate and handed it to me.

I flash him a smile as I go sit on the couch to eat my breakfast, I take my first bite but began to hear some hoofsteps upstairs as well as a yell "APPLEBLOOM, GIT AP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL" then the second set of hoofsteps were heard coming down the stairs, I see Applejack and her small sibling Applebloom reaching the bottom.

Applejack sits beside me as we both eat up our apple pie which was a weird breakfast but it's better than nothing, Applebloom walks out the door with a "See ya'll later" she closes the door behind her and then there was silence, It was a minute before I finished my apple pie and decided to say "I decided that I would help you with the farm today" she looks up at me with a crooked smile but then a chuckle that was poorly held back emits from her "What are ya gonna do? Pick tha apples" I smile a little not before saying "knowing kung-fu helps a lot" she crooks her head to the side and raises and eyebrow.

I stand up and head out the door to one of the many trees that stood in a row, I opened my fist and pulled back the open hand then I slam my palm against the tree causing it to shake but also causing most the apples to drop into medium-sized baskets, She stared in awe as I shake my hand due to the small pain in my palm. I've been hitting the trees for an hour and my hand was starting to get sore but my relief rose as I saw Raiden and Rainbow Dash walk over the hill, I started to gather the apples that missed the baskets but when I was finished I heard "Hey, wus popping B" so I spin around to see Raiden behind me

"Nothing much just helping AJ with the farm". I picked up 3 baskets filled with apples as he picked up the remaining two and we started our walk towards the barn, We were walking in silence until Raiden asked a question I did not expect "How's Applejack?" I thought for a second before saying "Well she is nice to me so is here family so I guess It's alright but I think I'm... Attracted to her"

I waited for a laugh but I didn't hear a sound from him "I guess Rainbow has fallen for me so I am kinda returning the favor" His statement gave me a surprised look but returned to a blank face when the two ponies came into view, We reach the barn and me and Raiden put the apple-filled baskets beside the other baskets which were sitting by the barn doors, I see Applejack approach us and say "Ah thank for ya help Elijah" but she caught me off guard when she pulled my down by the collar of my shirt and giving a kiss on my cheek, I blush a dark red which caused Jack to giggle "Well I'd love to stay and help you AJ but me and Raiden got to get groceries so you all have fun" and they started to walk away from the farm all the while waving back.

I waited till they were out of sight and I started back to the apple trees but I was stopped by AJ "Woah there partner don't want ya breaking your claw, do ya?" I thought for a second before asking "Well is there anything else I can do?" She nodded and answered "I need ya tah take tah thang's out of tha barn" I nodded and walked towards the barn, I opened the barn door only to see a few haystacks and a wagon so I started with the hay which was heavier than expected but iI could handle it but the wagon was a whole other story, The wagon was probably 6 times lighter than the hay which was questioning for its size but I dismiss it and pull it out of the barn.

Once I was done I return to Applejack to see there was a large trench in a half square formation "What's with the trenches? are we going to war?" I ask with a slight chuckle at the end of my joke which also caused her to laugh a little but then she answered "No, RD's suppose to come tomorrow to 'remove' the barn" she then looked at the barn and said "Then we build a new one" I nod and sit on the ground which was under a tree then Applejack comes and sits beside me.

We began to look at the sunset which let off a pink glow upon the horizon, I felt Applejack rest her head on my shoulder and said "We're gonna get along just fine" I nodded and looked at her from the corner of my eyes to see her closing her eyes "I would say more than fine but okay" I say as she drifts off to sleep against my shoulder.

After a few minutes, the sun has disappeared and it started to get dark so I pick up AJ into a cradle position who was lighter than I thought and began to walk to the house, I enter to see Applebloom writing on a piece of paper which was probably homework so I decided to stay quiet and head upstairs but when I reached the top I saw Big Mac exiting the bathroom, He looked at Applejack and me a couple times before saying "Long day?" I nod and walk right past him and enter Applejacks room, I set her down in bed and gave her mane a quick caress before backing out of the room and into mine.

 _ **Aidan's POV**_

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes which caused me to groan and roll out of the bed and onto the floor "Ow" I moan as I get up slowly, once I was on my feet I saw Twilight enter the room with confusion "Are you alright?" I sigh and say "I'm okay just not much of a morning person" she giggles as I rub my head from the fall, I get up and walk down the stairs with Twilight into the Library section of the facility.

I helped Twilight by sorting some books that were off the shelves after 30 minutes of doing that I decided to check out the surrounding area so I decided to check south a bit more because when we were in Las Pegasus I got a good view at the surroundings and found that the South had some mountains that were in some weird formations so I started to construct a small UAV which took an hour to complete, I lift off and start a 3 hour flight towards the mountains.

I made it to the mountains and decide to circle around the 20 acres of land but I transition the camera towards a massive spire the had gaping holes in them and multiple Changelings flying around, I fly in closer but it alerts the guards but the thing that surprised me is that they were shooting magic like bullets at it which caused the UAV to spin out of control and hit the ground, The camera feed sinks into static as the message 'SIGNAL LOST' flashed in the middle of the screen which caused me to frown.

I put down the controller and ask Twilight "Twi can I have a map of Equestria please?" She walks over and says "Sure but what for?" "I need a map to see jot down cities that are controlled by the opposing force" she nods and hands me a large map with her magic, I grabbed it and spread it across the ground then I grab a black sharpie and began to circle cities as well as the potential hive location.

I hear the front door open but I take no notice as I stare at the map till I was interrupted by a familiar voice "Is this towards our plans?" I jump at the voice and look towards the source which was Raiden who was standing beside me "Yeah, I took a drone south and saw some major Changeling activity so I flew over the area and saw a huge rock-like spire that had holes in them just like the Changelings so this is where our final attack will take place" I sigh and turn my sight towards Twilight who was walking upstairs with Rainbow Dash, "Why can't we just burn the hive and be over with It?" I hear Raiden say so I sigh again from his stupid question and say "Because if we just kill the hive they have two cities to go to so they will gain bigger forces thus bringing more cities to their control".

I see him nod from the corner of my eye but then I freeze when he said "What's your status on Twi" I blush and say "Little bit more than friends but nothing too crazy, I like this place more than home but Earth needs us because they can't do jack shit" I hear him sigh and ask "I feel you, I feel you. So what're your plans for today?" I stretch and say "supposed to be helping with the Library and some Errands" this was a lie, I just wanted more time with Twilight.

I was dragged from my conversation by two sets of hoofsteps coming down the stairs, Rainbow got her book signed out so her and Raiden left the building with a wave so I turned my head towards Twilight and ask "do you think Raiden and Rainbow have a thing going on" my question made Twi giggle as she says "most definitely" she turns towards a piece a paper and begins to write down the date its date and time it's supposed to be returned.

She then walks towards me and looks at the large map "this is very... tactical?" I smile at her choice of words but once I was done studying every feature I roll up the piece of paper and stuff it into my white casual-looking backpack.

she unexpectedly asks "what do you think of me? And be honest" I look at her for a second before saying "Well let's see... Your caring, kind, very intelligent, can take offensive jokes even though you know the history and... kinda cute" she smiles from my comment but says "well I got a secret for you" she signals me to come closer so I comply and turn my head to which I thought she was going to whisper into my ear but I was grabbed by both my cheeks and pulled into a sloppy but peaceful kiss, I froze in shock by the sudden kiss but she pulled away with a smile, All that came out of my mouth was "Eyy, that's pretty good" which caused Twilight to laugh but her laugh was cut short by my lips meeting hers causing both of us to close our eyes.

I lean backwards which caused us both to fall to the floor but I was the one who hit the floor and Twilight soon toppling on top of me all the while keeping our kiss intact and what felt like hours, when we finally separated we both gasped for air but I looked outside and saw it was getting dark. I then sit up which signaled Twi to get off of me, I stand up and stretch which made my back and elbows crack then I looked at my watch to see it was 8:30 so I look at Twilight and say "let's go to bed" We both go upstairs and Twilight made me sleep in her bed which was surprisingly large for a single so with a goodnight peck we fall into slumber all the while cuddling.

 **A/N**

 **Getting a little kissy-kissy and maybe a bangy-bangy (JK JK JK) but yeah I guess you know that everyone/pony is getting a bit... lustful for their paired companions, anyways this is WAY longer than usual and I'm also sorry for the slow writing but I've been getting distracted *COUGH* video games and youtube *COUGH*, P.S Luke and Rarity will not be in a relationship because Luke and Rarity just don't fit together.**


	12. A Day with the Pairs : Part II

_**Nate's POV**_

I was woken up by a slight shake from my side so I look towards to see that Pinkie was staring lustfully into my eyes, after a minute or two of staring I break the silence "Uhhh... what?" she giggles and gets out of the bed we were both occupying "Time to wakey-wakey Natey-Natey" I cringed at the horrible pun but I continue to get up and stretch causing multiple cracks in my spine.

I walk downstairs to see that Mr. and Ms. Cake leaving but before they exited out the door they turned back and Mr. Cake said "we're going to Canterlot to attend a funeral of my mother so we will be away for awhile" I frown and respond with "Okay, By the way, sorry for your loss" she smiles and says "Don't worry, It happens to all of us". They exit Sugar Cube Corner which left Me and Pinkie alone in the establishment.

Pinkie sided with me and said "You're on cashier duty" She hops into the kitchen and puts on a cooking apron, it was around 4:00 when we heard our 4th and 5th customer, I look up to see Raiden and Rainbow Dash walk up to the counter "How's it shaking" I waited a second before answering "Oh hey Raiden I'm just bored not a lot of people don't come on Saturdays I guess" I rest my head on my arm then Pinkie shows up from who-fucking-knows and says "Hi Raiden and welcome to the Sugar Cube Corner" She puts on a very wide smile "Hi Pinkie we are just here for a batch of cupcakes then we're heading out" Rainbow Dash said with a smug smirk, Pinkie shakes her head up and down very frantically and races into the kitchen.

It was a quiet for a couple of seconds before Raiden whisper's to me "How are you and Pinkie doing?" I sigh as a tint of red spreads across my cheeks but I answer anyway's "It's pretty much a relationship at this point though she gets a little freaky at times, it's like she's in heat" He nodded and said "same here, except without the horny-ness" Raiden and I chuckle at the comment but after a couple of minutes talking about random stuff Pinkie comes back with a plastic case with 12 cupcakes in it. I watch as they leave the store with a subtle wave which left us alone again.

I played with my bass guitar for a bit before It hit 9:00 which was closing time and we only got 12 customers but at least they didn't stare at me like I was creepy or something, Pinkie closed up shop and flipped the open sign over to the side that said 'closed'. Pinkie sat beside me at one of the tables inside the store and said in a surprisingly relax tone "How much did we earn today" I answer as I put down the pouches of gold coins called 'bits' "150 bits in total, 50 in each bag" I push the 3 pouches of coins towards Pinkie but she pushes one of the pouches back towards me "Here, It's a reward for hard working" She then hops down from the chair and walks upstairs, I put the pouch of gold in my pocket and follow her to her room.

I reach her room and was met with a ball hitting my face, I recoil back by the force of the ball but I felt no pain then I look at the source to see Pinkie snickering. "You little bugger," I say as I began to chase after her, after 3 or 4 minutes of chasing her around the room I ran out of breath and stopped to take a rest. She sides with me and says "Not much of a runner?" I nod while breathing heavily, she sits on her bed with a smile and pats on the spot beside her signaling me to sit down so I comply and sit down beside her.

She puts an arm around my neck and drags me into a hug which felt very awkward but I dealt with it, It was 3 seconds before I felt a set of lips touch my right cheek which caused me to blush immediately, she giggles as she realizes that I'm blushing but she begins to yawn which made a wave of relief flow through my body. she let's go and say's "Goodnight Natey" She dozes off surprisingly fast so I take off my equipment and slip into bed with her but try not to wake as I do so and I fall unconscious around a minute later.

 _ **Kyle's POV**_

I wake up and slowly sit up to look around, I was in a small room that had a single window and a single nightstand on the right side of the bed I was in, I get up but only grab the Beretta 95 , I slide it into leg holster which was resting against my right upper leg and clip the strap to keep it hard to take, I walk out the of the room to hear the nice sound of birds singing but io dismiss them and head to the living room to see no one there so I check the time to see it was still early, 7:58 AM to be exact.

I then head towards the kitchen to cook some breakfast, I grab 4 waffles and put it into the dark brown wood quad toaster and push down the lever which made the waffles to sink down into the contraption and the metal coils started to heat up which started to toast the waffles. after a minute or two, the now toasted waffles popped out of the toaster so I grab 2 plates and a bottle of maple syrup but I hear a yawn and a couple of hoofsteps coming my way so I hurry up and pour the syrup on the waffles.

"Oh... H-Hi Kyle" I heard a tiny voice behind me so I say "Hey, I made some breakfast" I look back to see a yellow and pink colored pony smile, I set both the plates down on the dining table and sit down with my plate. Fluttershy comes over and sit beside me and starts to cut up one of the 2 waffles using a butter knife which she was holding with her wing.

after 3 minutes of eating in silence which was very awkward, We begin to grab supplies to give the animals breakfast and we head out to the chicken coop first since it was closest, after a little bit of a fuss with the chickens we start spreading the seeds which took around 6 minutes then we head to the Dog/Cat kennels and gave them their food and water which took 5 minutes because I may have got distracted by a German Sheperd (It's my favorite dog).

We finished feeding the Birds, Rabbits and various fish which took around an hour since there are so many bird feeders and ponds/streams, Me and Fluttershy head into her small cottage and we began to eat lunch since it was around 1:30, I made 2 small salads and began to eat "I guess you like German Shepherds?" I hear Flutters say in a more cheerful tone than before "Yeah they're cute, very playful and can be very protective" she smiles and finishes the salad.

Fluttershy stands up at an alarming rate and says "Oh no, I forgot I'm supposed to go to the spa with Rarity" Her smile goes to a small frown but I say "Well let's get going then" So we start to walk to the apparent spa that was in Ponyville, We reach the spa to see Luke having a debate with Rarity about what looks better on him, "I don't look good in a white suit!" Luke says with a raised voice but Rarity comes back with a more quiet voice "Oh you would look fabulous plus I think you should follow my advice since I am a Fashion expert" He shakes his head and responds with a quiet voice "I don't want to look fabulous, I want to look cool"

The debate stops when they see us walking over but then Rarity breaks the silence and says "Oh hello you two, Did you have a good sleep Kyle" I give a small nod which makes her smile and say "Oh how wonderful, now Me and Fluttershy are going to get a manicure so you two do whatever till we are done" Me and Luke nod as they walk into the medium sized building

We walk around town while talking about our relationships with our companions "So how are You and Fluttershy?" He asks while reaching into his pocket to count the bits he made earlier by working with Rarity "Well we get along so that's a start" He gives off a slight chuckle before saying "ever since you came here you've got... less quiet" I then stopped at his statement as I realize that he was right, This place has broken the shell that I was locked up in so long ago, I shake myself from my trance and continue.

We have reached where the spa and Fluttershy and Rarity coincidentally exited the building as soon as we got to the building, Rarity and Fluttershy were giggling for unknown reasons but I bypass my curiosity and ask "How was it?" They turn their attention to us and Fluttershy answers "Oh It was relaxing but mostly for stress relieving but I think Me and Kyle should get back, I bet the animals are hungry", We gave a subtle wave as Fluttershy walked to their destination with me in tow which left them alone in the street

It was getting dark so Flutters decided to double time it back so the animals could be fed, We entered the front door and quickly grab the variety of food and a few buckets of water, We fed the animals the same order in the morning it only took 56 minutes because the chickens didn't flip out when I stepped into their territory but I still got distracted by the dog from earlier.

We entered the house again with both of us exhausted but I try to hold on for dinner as Fluttershy enters the kitchen with a yawn, after 5 minutes of some noises and yawns from the kitchen Fluttershy enters the room with two plates of potatoes, green peas, and carrots. She sits down and sets down both the plates so I start to eat quickly so I can finally go to bed, after a minute of eating in complete silence we both finish and I take the dishes to the sink. I sink into the bed I was taking refuge in and fell into slumber.

 ** _Luke's POV_**

I woke up to a very fucking stiff back because the bed may have been fancy but it was rock solid pretty much which did a number on my back, I sit up with a few good feeling cracks coming from my lower back which made a massive wave of relief run through my body and I began to look around to see a dresser with one of those fancy mirrors, A medium-sized window on the left of the room and finally a white nightstand that was placed at the right of the bed.

I stand up a slip my shoes on as I walk over to the closet which held my weapons but I only take an Uzi (since I don't think I'll need a whole arsenal for today) and set it into the left waist holster, I close the closet door and head to the bedroom door, I reach towards the doorknob but as I do it was engulfed in a light blue glow which turned the doorknob and the door opened to reveal a white-furred mare with a purple mane which gave the look of surprise towards me but the facial expression soon disappeared "I see you're awake" she spoke with a royal tone in her voice, I nod and walk past her and down the stairs with her in tow.

I reach the bottom to see Rarity's sister leaving out the front door which left the fashion bouquet empty, Rarity asks "Shall I get you something to eat dear?" I wait for a second to see if I'm hungry but that was negative so I just say "Nah, I'll eat at lunch" she nods and says "Very well then, I already had breakfast so I guess we can get to work". I helped around the fashion shop for an hour but then Rarity came to me and said "Darling would you care to close up shop and follow me to the spa, I and Fluttershy are going there to relax" I nod and turn the sign on the front door to the opposite side which said 'Closed, Please come back later', She tosses me a small rucksack which had the sound of small metal objects inside so I open it up to confirm it's money

Rarity exits the bouquet with me in tow and start the 6-minute walk to the spa, on the way I saw many interesting shops and restaurants which had a good scent coming from the area, We soon made it to a building with sign that said 'Aloe and Lotus Spa Centre', "while we wait I want to discuss your fashion" She stares at me for a few seconds before continuing "I think you would look dashing in a white tuxedo" I do not agree "I would have to disagree with you, I say I would look good in a dark blue tux".

This argument went on for at least 20 minutes before the quiet duo finally arrived but without my knowledge "I don't look good in a white suit!" She gives me a sharp glare "Oh you would look fabulous plus I think you should follow my advice since I am a Fashion Expert" I disagree once more by shaking my head no and saying "I don't want to look fabulous, I want to look cool".

I was pulled out of the argument by Rarity saying "Oh hello you two, Did you have a good sleep, Kyle" I turn my to the quiet human and pony, Kyle nods then Rarity begins to walk towards the front door of the Spa "Oh how wonderful, now Me and Fluttershy are going to get a manicure so you two do whatever till we are done". We walk around town while talking about our relationships with our companions "So how are You and Fluttershy?" I ask while reaching into my pocket to count the bits I made earlier by sewing "Well we get along so that's a start" I chuckle and tell him "ever since you came here you've got... less quiet" He stops walking with the face of sudden shock which almost made me laugh.

He shakes his whole body and continues the walk back to the Spa, We have reached where the spa and Fluttershy and Rarity coincidentally exited the spa as soon as we got to it, They were having a small giggle fest but my curiosity was pushed aside by Kyle saying "How was it" They stop giggling and turn to us, Fluttershy answers "Oh It was relaxing but mostly for stress relieving but I think Me and Kyle should get back, I bet the animals are hungry", so they did just that and left us in the street alone.

It was getting dark so we started to get back ourselves. after the 6-minute walk back it was around 9:49 so once I got in I started to head right to bed but was stopped by Rarity "Don't you want something to eat?" I shook my head no and say "I'll survive" and so I started up the stairs and to my room, I sit down on the bed and recount the thing's that have happened this past week, I set my Uzi on the table and lay my head on my pillow but tonight was a restless one.

 **A/N**

 **I have been getting some hate on this story, telling me that I'm trying to make them cool/psychotic, I'm not trying to make them cool but If I were trying to make them like a gangster I would use Nigga a lot but you don't see that word anywhere in the story, The reason they are violent because much like the Mane 6 they are supposed to protect their country and knowing how shitty the human world is, they have no choice but to use violence, They just want to eradicate the earth of all the shitty people so others won't have to suffer like they did but what they've been through the crew made a few screws loose in their brain which causes this weird behavior.**

 **Another guy/girl called the element's of war a trash name but I just called the humans Elements of war because pretty much all of them are secretly bronies but they haven't told each other, I also got a review on my story saying that Canadians are supposed to be nice and not violent but me being Canadian my entire life proves that the 'Canadians are super nice' stereotype very wrong, Another reader said that the humans were trying to be gangster wannabe's because Justin Bieber came from Canada, he also mentioned that the music was stupid but that's his opinion and my opinion is that all the songs that were shown in the story are songs that I like and listen to, If you don't like the story DON'T READ IT.**

 **If you are going out of your way just to criticize a story because it's cringy or something that just makes you an internet troll, I would name the few that posted the comment's but they were all guests which was a bummer because instead of posting it on the Author note I could have replied to the comment's so I could talk to them personally instead of releasing it to the public. all the shitty stuff out of the way I hope the other people are enjoying the fanfiction and I will see you in the next chapter**


	13. Ponyville's Rough Morning : Part I

I woke up to an explosion which shook the house causing me to fall off the bed so I get up Immediately to see that Rainbow Dash was not In bed but she soon came through the bedroom door and said "Ponyville's is under attack!" when I heard 'attack' I sprung into action and quickly put all of my equipment on, I Run out the door to see an army of Changelings tearing ponies apart, I see a Changeling approach me so I pull my Glock-18 and fire 3 bullets at the bug, the first two struck the body and the third one missed but since it wasn't a clean kill the Changeling fell down in a sickening scream. The bleeding changeling kept on screaming and so I put a bullet through its head.

I run down the steps and into the main part of the town, I see everypony either fleeing or trying to fight back with random items but I was soon tackled by a random Changeling but I was quick enough to block each attack with my arms, with every hit it does I gain a few lacerations in my for arms but it soon stopped when a loud thud was heard and I look to see that Rainbow has kicked the attacker off of me which gave me time to unsheath the Karambit from my necklace and quickly stabbed the Changeling through the eye.

I get up and put a thumbs up at Rainbow before running off to the Library with her in tow, I arrive to see Aidan repeatedly stabbing one of the bugs, he then gets up and begins to fire his AR-15 at another one that was charging at him causing the Changeling to crash in front of him with a few bloody holes in its head. He looks up to see us and begins to pace over to us.

I lifted up my Glock-18 when a Changeling came flying towards me with its teeth bearing for blood so I fire once causing the Changeling to scream as the bullet struck its shoulder, He looks towards the Changeling and stomps on its head making a hole in the back of its head, The screams were still continuing as the Changelings invaded but I blocked them out and reach over my shoulder as I grab the wooden grip of my AK-74u and yank the gun out of the holster as I say "Let's go bug hunting" Aidan chuckles and starts to run back into the Library which only took two seconds before he emerged from the Library with Twilight behind him.

We start jogging while killing any Changeling we saw, we killed hundreds of them before we met up with Luke, Rarity, Elijah, and Applejack. "Fucking Christ man," Elijah said as we saw multiple civilians either dead or fighting, these things became a problem when they started to shapeshift to the opponent they were fighting, I was soon met with Kyle but no Fluttershy and no weapons on him which made me knew it wasn't him so I reload before I holster the AK and unholstered my P226 and start to point it at his face which turned to complete shock.

I fire into my supposed 'friend' and kill him instantly, after a few seconds of him on the ground a green flash replaced the dead Human and was now a dead Changeling. I continue to fire at some changelings which were either mortally wounded or killed with a bullet or too many bullets, I reload the P226 and continue on to the real Kyle who was at Fluttershy's cottage.

We arrived to see Kyle punching a Changeling to death with Fluttershy in the house and the animals that lived there fleeing or fighting back such as the bear and the small rabbit that was surprisingly winning by hitting them with a carrot, I pick up the pace as I shot at a Changeling that was coming up behind Kyle causing the bullet to strike the chest and entering the right lung and then exiting out the right rib with an explosion of blood splattering on the few Changelings that were approaching Kyle.

Kyle stopped punching his victim and turned around to fire his suppressed Beretta 95 into the last 3 changelings that were in the area, He walked towards the house and brought out a terrified yellow pony who was vibrating in his arms. Nate walked up to Fluttershy and asked Kyle to put her down and so he gently did, Nate knelt down to the timid pony and said "Take 10 deep breath's and dig down to your best memories" her breathing slowed down and she closed her eyes, after a few seconds she stopped quiver and opened her eyes again before whispering "T-Thank you" He nods and stands up "We best help the town, I'll try and get to the town hall and set up on the spire while you guys split up and wipe them out" Everyone nods and splits up.

Me, Rainbow and Fluttershy were in a group, Elijah, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were a group and the final group was Luke, Aidan, Twilight, and Rarity.

I start walking in the direction of the market as I saw smoke from a fire in the area, I arrive after killing 3 Changelings and I see that a shop was set on fire but there were a few royal guards fending off the bugs but were being surrounded by the swarm so I decided to help 'em out with my good ol' Taurus and Glock, I pull out the Glock and shoot a Changeling that was heading Rainbow and Fluttershy's way, The bullet entered the right eye and pierced through the left side of the frontal lobe and exited out the back of the head causing a red mist to appear with some skull fragments and remnants of brain to fly out.

"Keep Fluttershy safe as I wipe these fucker's out" I shouted with a hint of anger in my voice causing her to cringe at the curse but I pay no mind as I reach to my left ankle holster and tear out the .50 calibre revolver that was once housed in the holster and aimed at my first victim who was about to bite the neck of a royal guardsmen, I fire the Raging Bull as he was around 3 inches from the neck but was stopped when the .50 calibre round pierced the forehead of the biter causing the right side of the head to blow off leaving just the left side of the face and the lower jaw as the blood squirted out Kill Bill style.

I was soon tackled to the ground by another bug but was soon rescued by one of the guards as it used it magic to stab the offender in the ribs with its lance causing the Changeling to scream as it fell onto its side with the lance still embedded on its side but it was silenced as the guard yanked his weapon out of its ribs and right into its ear causing its white dots that were supposed to be pupil's to roll to the back of its head.

I push myself out and thank the helper who just gave a salute and galloped away to help his own kind, I aim my Glock at another Changeling who was zooming before me and I fired 3 bullets which all pierced its body but it was still flying towards me so I just sidestep and watch as the bugger crash to the ground with a snap coming from its neck symboling that the neck had been snapped, I shout at another one who was supposedly frozen in fear "Come at me you fucking insect" but instead of it running at me a flash from its horn appear and I was blasted back as well as a burning pain in my right breast, I look down to see burnt clothes and a dented metal from my body armor but I dismiss the pain and stand up.

Instead of shooting the one who has shot at me I holster both my guns and charged at the little fucker who had a frightened face, I tackled him to the ground and started to bash its head against the ground repeatedly, each slam was met with a bigger splat of blood on the ground, after 4 more bashes the back of the changelings head was smashed open showing multiple pieces of skull and brain to land on the ground beside its head.

I look around to see the guards handling with the last 4 Changelings but cared no attention as there were 7 guards attacking them, I return to see that Rainbow was punching a Changeling in mid air causing to bug to splat on the ground but it was still alive so I walked over to peer into its eyes to see it was clearly hurt but still could put up a fight so I raise my shoe and stomped to times on the hand before I could feel its muzzle crumble before my curb stomps.

I look to see that the last one was on Fluttershy so I unsheath my Karambit as I ran over to my victim and deliver the first strike which was a small slash up its body but it still was standing even though the wound was deep, The insect flew at me but was slow causing me to grab its wing and cut it off causing it to make one of those xenomorphs screams but I was annoyed quickly and decided to kill him with a quick slash to the neck, He thrashed around trying to the profusely bleeding neck to stop bleeding but his attempts were in vain as I watch his life drip away.

I turn back to Fluttershy to see she was passed out which made me think 'Maybe bringing the ponies along wasn't a great Idea'

 **A/N**

 **If you've read the 'The Hell you mean Undead?' chapter and you wondered why it disappeared well imma get to that. The zombie's chapter was pretty much Nazi Zombies from the Call of Duty franchise with the main characters as the zombie slayers but I did have a part 2 but when I was nearly finished the file got corrupted and I had to start over but the thing is that I didn't do that and just decided to scrap it.**

 **The reason I made that shitty chapter is that I have been playing Black Ops for a while and I had to make one so the thought would go away but since I don't like to rewrite stuff, I just decided to scrap it so I didn't have to hassle with the side story and focus more on the main story.**

 **I have used some parts from the bonus chapter because they were good ideas to express the character more and I realized that I shouldn't tell people more about someone when it was gonna be a bad dream in the end.**

 **The chapter was gonna go like**

 **-zombies invade**

 **-they regroup and fight off zombies**

 **-they get to sweet apple acres and do a final stand**

 **-Raiden gets bitten and wakes up, turning out it was a dream**

 **-soon realize that they shared the same dream.**

 **I read over it and saw that it was a pretty shitty Idea so I said "Fuck It" and decided to carry on with the real story, but anyways hope you are enjoying the chapter and I will see you in the next chapter**


	14. Ponyville's Rough Morning : Part II

**_Aidan's POV_**

Rarity was whining because I wanted to help civilians out of the area but she wanted to see if stupid store was damaged, "My store is probably in ruins by now due to those brutes" she cried but I blocked out her whines as I was wrestling an Insect to the ground while trying to force my push knife into the changeling's face. After a few seconds of struggles from the bug, I had enough and decided to punch through the blocks making its defense weaker each jab from my fist.

The Changeling's arms buckled under the weight of my punch and my knife sunk into the right eye. unfortunately, the knife didn't kill the bug so I pull my fist back again but when I did, the knife pulled out the eye causing it to dangle by the optic nerve, I cringe at the sight but I pull through and force the push knife into the forehead which dispatched it instantly.

I stand up and quickly holster the knife before looking over to Luke who was clutching his head from a headache that Rarity had caused, meanwhile he was aiming one of his Uzi's down at a Changeling as he released 3 rounds into his opponent. A Changeling got too close for comfort but was taken out by a purple blast which belonged to Twi, I watch the blasted Changeling twitch on the ground. Just to be sure, I stomp on the head of the bug once to give it a concussion.

I walk over to the blabbering Rarity and backhand her across the cheek, she paused and looked up at me "Look around... Does it look like your shop matters, PONIES ARE DYING and your just her complaining and whining over the smallest fucking things" I shout making her pupils to shrink and look down "I guess you are right, oh how selfish of me" she says but our conversation was cut short due to sound of gunfire from behind me so I turn around to see Luke duel wielding his Uzi's, firing at multiple Changelings who were closing in on us.

Little did I know that I was being charged from behind and I was tackled to the ground by my offender so I pull out my USP-45 and fire 5 rounds into its head causing blood to splatter all over me, After I pushed off the insect I saw that Luke was being bitten on the shoulder so I pull out my AR and fire a precise round into the forehead of the bug. its corpse fell to the ground and Luke continued to fight.

He kicked a changeling who was running at him and proceeded to grab it by its brittle horn, He snapped the horn and stuck it into the changeling's neck which made it fall to the ground with a gurgling noise emitting from its throat. I pull up my AR-15 and shot 3 Changelings with a single bullet to the brain each, I was tackled from the side causing my assault rifle to fly out of my head but I managed to stay standing.

I twist the bugs foreleg and kick the rear legs out causing it to fall on its stomach, its foreleg was broken since I was still holding onto it and I pull out my USP to shoot another Changeling that was coming to help its friend but unfortunately getting a bullet to the brain, I place my foot on its back and roll to the side causing me to lift it off the ground and in the same place from where I was standing only for it to get stabbed in the stomach by another bug so I stick my handgun to the stabbed changelings back and fired 3 bullets that went through its heart and lungs and out into the other changelings head, I let go of the changeling causing both of them to fall to the ground dead.

I turn to the ponies to see them surrounded by 5 Changelings so I unholster my knife and charge over to the group, My first victim was about to hit Twilight so I stab the Changeling in the back and throw his at another Changeling before spinning around causing me to slice another's neck who just dropped to the ground instantly, I was bitten on the arm but I felt worse so I just stab the bitter at the base of its horn which made it release my arm from its jagged teeth.

I turn around to see the last 2 Changelings looking in fear and start backing off but Luke walked behind one of them and shoots it in the rear legs causing it to scream as It fell onto its ass, I walk to the last one and kick its right foreleg causing a snap to emit from the same place where I kicked. he winced in pain as Its foreleg becomes a dangling limb, I pull out my USP and fire 3 bullets into its chest causing it to fall forward and make a blood pool from the bullet holes. I look at the second one to see Luke teasing him by tapping the blade on his neck "Don't tease 'em" I say which causes a frown to appear on Lukes' face but he pulls out his trench knife and slowly sinks it into the bug's neck causing it to hiss till the life in the insect was no more.

I see the area clear so I return to the ponies to see if they were injured and fortunately all they suffered was a scrape or a bruise, I look to Luke cleaning his knife off with a black cloth but paid no mind as I see multiple large carriages approaching the town, some even dropping off at our location. The carriages were at least the same size as an S.W.A.T van and they were holding at least 15 royal guards each, The guards unload from the vehicles and after seeing us, quickly they quickly ran over to point their spears at us "Woah Woah Woah, We're on your side" Luke said, they hesitated for a second before lowering their weapons then a guard came forward and said "What is the situation" This surprised me but I answer anyway "I have 4 other friends spread around the town wiping out any threat towards this town".

I was about to walk away but was grabbed behind the neck and pulled around 8 feet from the group, I turn my head slightly to see that a changeling a prison-styled Shiv made from glass and tape just centimeters away from my neck, I turn my head to the group and see that their faces were full of shock but I kept a blank face as I waited. "Hey man calm down, We can give you a 3-week prison sentence," The guard said but the knife didn't move, I see Luke turn away from the group and place something into his ear Meanwhile Rarity and Twi were staring with horror.

The guard tried 3 more times for negotiation's but gave up easily which was disappointing but still kept a straight face as I waited, "The Queen want's the Princessssss one way or another" The bug hissed as it raised its shiv but before he could lower the knife, my vision was blinded by a splatter of dark red as I felt the pressure around my neck release.

 _ **Nate's POV**_

"Target: deceased, Hostage: unharmed," I said to myself as I looked around the area for any more hostiles, I put my finger to my ear and said "I saved your ass again Aidan" I saw him laugh through my scope as he put his finger to his ear "Looks like I owe you another zombie cocktail" he said through the ear piece. I let off a snicker as I move to the south side of the roof and look down the scope to see Raiden in a little bit of a pickle of 3 Changelings who were grabbing onto him while hitting him in the stomach and chest.

"Distance: 300 meters, Wind speed: 4 km/ph south" I note to myself as I aim higher than Raiden's head and a little to the right "Fire... Fire... Fire" I pull the trigger leaving the bullet to travel most of the way there just before dropping and turning left, I see one of the changeling's release from Raiden as the bullet enter it's lower back, Breaking the spine and making its way out of the right lung.

Raiden knees the one on the front in its family jewels and punches the one on his left arm making them both release him, He unsheathes his Karambit and stabs the front changeling in the stomach then he drags the knife up its fucking body causing all of the contents within to spill out, He turns to the other one and pulls out his Glock only for him to bash in its skull with the butt of the gun.

He walks to a house and brings out the ponies that were in his group "Thanks for the help" I heard through the earpiece so I place my finger on the speak button and say "No problem" once he left the area I face North-West towards Elijah to see him stabbing a changeling with the bayonet on his AK.

He stabbed it 3 times before pointing his weapon at a bug that was sneaking up behind him and released a burst into the torso, I see Applejack being surrounded by them so I decided to help out by releasing a round, The bullet travelled around 300 meters before entering the skull of a changeling and zooming out the other side only to hit a changeling's front leg causing it to stumble forward.

Applejack delivered a brutal kick to the chin of the injured insect, I saw the head kick back to an unnatural angle and to fall to the ground afterward. I moved my aim towards Pinkie Pie to see her cowering from two Changelings into a wall, I take aim at the right one and fire a round which struck the thing in the back of the head causing blood to splatter on the wall that Pinkie was pressed up against. The second Changeling looked around in confusion but got the same treatment as its friend and got its brain matter painted onto the wall.

Pinkie quickly hurries over to Elijah and AJ to help with the fight so I go to face the South but was stopped by something knocking me to the floor. I look to see a Changeling hissing at me and preparing to fight, I pull out my M1911 and fired 4 rounds into its chest causing the changeling to fly over the edge and down 20 stories to the ground. I look back to my original position to see 3 more changelings my way so I quickly stand up and fire 2 rounds into one of the bugs before changing targets and firing 2 more round into it, I aim at the final one and squeezed the trigger only for the gun to click.

I look at the weapon to see the weapon empty so I pull my M-9 Bayonet from my boot and take a defensive stand, The Changeling pounced towards me but I dodged and grabbed it by the arm, The insect struggled in my hold but its actions were in vain as I pull it towards me and sink my knife into its gut. Unfortunately, I got blood all over my face from it spitting the liquid out but I wiped it off and looked around to see if I was in the clear, After 10 seconds of silence I go and pick up my SVD and continue to the position and look down the scope to see Elijah with Aidan's group.

 ** _Elijah's POV_**

I was struggling on the ground to reach for my Desert Eagle as I was trying to keep a changeling from sinking its teeth into me, I managed to grab the handle and hit it with the butt of the gun causing it to fall on to its side unconscious "You little fucker" I whisper as I cock the action back and aim the pistol at its head. I pulled the trigger causing .50 AE to enter its face and scramble up the internals of its skull, I walk towards Pinkie who was currently being cornered by a Changeling and fire another shot in the air causing the insect to change its attention to me but didn't get a chance to fight as I pull the trigger making the Changeling fly around 6 feet away from Pinkie, leaving a hole in the torso.

I wipe the blood off of Pinkies face and ask "Are you alright?" She nods and trots towards AJ who was laying against the wall of a building, exhausted from the ongoing fight. I look up to the sky to see the remaining changelings fleeing from Ponyville so I try to take a few pot shots at the fleeing group of around 30 bugs, I unholster my AK-12 and fire a few bursts of bullets but I only managed to take 5 targets out.

I looked around me to see the destroyed town which worried me about the others 'actions', especially Raiden's. I take a seat beside Applejack and sigh due to the rough day, "Faust, who knows what the casualties are" AJ said with a saddened tone "probably in the hundreds" I responded which triggered another sigh from her. I stand back up after I see Nate walking towards me "God what a mess" he scowls as he removes his head dress to the ghillie suit "This is going to take awhile to recover from" I say while I take another look around before heading to the Library.

When we reached the tree Library, We were greeted by Raiden stomping repeatedly on a corpse which had its entrails hanging from its mouth while Rainbow and Fluttershy were on the other side of the tree, hiding. I walk to the ponies first and ask "What's gotten into him?" they were startled by me but recovered quickly for Rainbow to say "He went bonkers, he started yelling in a weird language before stomping on that things stomach till the actual guts exploded out the mouth."

I lean around the corner to see that Raiden had disappeared so I walk out from behind the tree and look around to see that he was nowhere to be found, I see Applejack standing by the door of the Library and Pinkie Pie was just staring at all the corpses with Nate. Aidan and his group had arrived and was also surprised when I told them what had happened "He hasn't gone this far since the first 3 months working with him," He told me but I pay no attention as I look at the remaining guards tending to the wounded.

Rainbow Dash approached me and said, "Where did he go?" I shrug and answer "Probably went somewhere to cool off but you never know what he does. He is strange, especially when he is alone" she looks around before taking off into the clouds, obviously to go look for him.

My attention was pulled from RD to Twilight who was also walking towards me "I heard you say that Raiden was strange when alone" I glare at her because she was no doubt eavesdropping on my conversation but I change back to a blank expression and answer "Well yeah, I watch the security cameras at base and we have a camera in each room showing live video 24/7 as well as terabytes of recordings but most the weird things happen when Raiden is in a room alone"

She puts a hoof to her chin for a few seconds before saying "Can I please study his actions and if you can show me this 'video' so I can know what type of strange stuff" I thought for a second but thought no harm so I gave her permission to study him "Alright but all recording in the base are highly classified" She gives the face of sadness but I also say "But since we are breaking many rules being here and the C.I.A will most likely not know about me giving you classified information, I guess it's alright" Her face turns to glee as I start to walk towards the Hafeet APC.

I pull out the laptop and sit down on the ground under the leaves of the tree Library so glare would not be a problem, Twilight sits down beside me as I click on a specific MP4 file called Raiden_20150721 and let the video play for her. "It was a supposed normal day till I saw this," I say as it showed Raiden sitting in his office

chair, the video flashed a static effect before the video quality went to normal but the room itself was not normal because of the black writing that appeared on the wall saying 'HE WON'T LET ME OUT' then the same flash happened again and the lettering disappeared.

I turned to Twilight who was also very surprised by the event "At first I thought that I wasn't getting enough sleep but when it happened continuously with different writing such as 'HE LOCKED ME UP' or 'HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO SEE MY SIDE' I called this group that had a show called Ghost Adventures who were given permission by the C.I.A to record there and publish it on TV but when they entered, let's say the show was canceled" she gave a shocked expression from the death of the three TV stars, everyone was shocked at the death especially Raiden since he did watch the show a lot, I close the laptop and place it back in the truck.

I was talking with AJ but was pulled away from the conversation as I saw Raiden walking down a path so I stand up and approach him "Where the hell of ya been" I glares at me with a stare that could scare the devil himself and said "Releasing stress" I chuckle and respond "Don't you think you released it all on that one dude's stomach" He walks off with a "Fuck you" and sits down under a tree to write in that journal of his.

I bright flash was seen which made me pull out my pistol by instinct but when I saw Princess Celestia and a blue mare that was half the size of her "I see that the threat has been taken care of" Raiden stormed him way to the Princess and practically yelled "Where the fuck have you been" She seemed puzzled by his anger but was soon answer by Raiden "You could have helped us but NOOO, you decided to leave the town to be destroyed and half the populace murdered by those fucking insects" .

the pony beside her seemed like she was about to explode but kept her cool as Raiden went off on the monarchy "I see why you're frustrated but I had work to do day court" Raiden was outraged by her 'excuse' and said "whats more Important, your people or the paperwork" She let off a blush of embarrassment but the blue one seemed to snap "HOW DARE A LOWER TREAT A ROYALTY LIKE A PEASANT" the pony started to charge up her magic but was soon stopped by Celestia.

"He is right Lulu, I should have come down to help my subjects but I left it up to these six, I have underestimated you all and I am gravely sorry" Raiden nodded for a second before saying "We aren't invincible, we have been able to stay alive by the means of human technology" He lifted up his shirt to show the several scars and black dots(Bullet holes if you didn't know) that ran down and across his torso which made the audience cringe at the sight, He drops his shirt to hide the maze of scars on his chest and continues "We are going to Cloudsdale next so I want you all to get rested and prepared around 0600 hours" he says pointing towards us before pointing his finger towards Twilight and says "I want a map for Cloudsdale when I come to the Library" He walks away without another word.

 ** _Raiden's POV_**

I can't think straight, Why can't I think straight. This is a death wish for a soldier, A soldier always has to think straight or else it won't focus and It will stay still wondering what to do till it's too late to notice the grenade that has landed beside you or an enemy on your flank. I reached the cloud mansion and climb up the 50 stairs to the house, all my senses were nearly depleted: My vision has gone gray, the only thing I heard was the constant ringing in my ears, My nose felt clogged, I felt numb and could barely walk.

I open the door very slowly and shut it behind me causing the door to slam very loud since I could barely control myself, my thoughts filled with nothing but static as I made my way up the stairs to the bedroom. I open the door to the bathroom and decided to wash my face off, I splashed water on my face and looked up to the mirror to see my reflection, my face showed no emotion, no soul. I divert my gaze from the mirror and started walking down the hall towards the bedroom again, I sat down on the bed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

I looked up at the posters that were still gray due to my vision issue but pay no mind to the disability as I gaze at every aspect of the room, I rolled up my sleeve and started to caress the satanic symbol that was embedded in my arm, the tattoo was very simple but the unknown lettering and the symbol itself had a lot of meaning to it, I roll down the sleeve and pulled out my journal to start writing in it again but before I did, The world faded to black

 ** _Rainbow Dash's POV_**

I reached the house and entered the door "Raiden are you here?" I shouted but no response came so I trotted upstairs but when I reached the top, I could hear these soft clicks coming from the bedroom so being as brave as I am, I decided to check it out. I reach my bedroom door and open it just small enough so I could see through, I saw Raiden wandering around while making a clicking noise with his tongue.

He seemed to be speaking a weird language due to the patterns in the clicking noise, He then spoke out "Light from the Hallway crept into my room, along with the Shadowman too I assume"

His voice was completely different as if he was someone else "Never before have I seen such a form that changes the canvas flame licks before the storm"

He said at a fast pace as he continued to walk around the room "Quiet as a monk, he crept onto his knees then he perched on the edge of my bed as he pleased"

His eyes were covered by the long black hair that he had but he seemed not to care as he kept on blabbering "Two dull yellow eyes with an ear to ear grin, He made sure I was wide awake so he could begin"

He took his hands out of his pocket and pointed towards the bed, meanwhile stopping in his tracks again "I was here in the darkness till you fell asleep then I came to your dreams with a promise to keep"

I was astonished by the by the possible ritual he was doing as the mark on his arm seem to glow red "The night time till morning I'll torment your soul

To exact every penny you owe as a toll"

I looked towards the book on the ground but it was nowhere near the same language so I dismissed it "I've nearly fallen asleep when it started"

His voice took a dark tone as he continued on with the poem "It began when I felt something under the bed, coming up through the covers and nearing my head

His voice sharpened as he said the final sentences "My hopes soon died with despair as the stench of the Shadowman fill the air, The silence was broken one inch from my ear, The Shadowman whispered My boy, I'm right here"

He looked towards me and caused me to nearly scream as I saw his eyes. They weren't the dark brown like they always were but they were glowing a sickly lime green, Just like when we found him in the Everfree. He looked down again and seemed to faint as I rushed into the room to help him. When I got to him, he had his normals eyes back but was sweating profusely "W-What happened" he stuttered but I only say "You blacked out, Are you okay?" he took a long pause before saying "I guess I'm fine now" He sits up and see his journal on the ground so he quickly snatched it off the ground and closed it .

He stands up and walks out of the room immediately after, I have to tell Twilight about this and maybe Aidan since he is the brains of the group and might know whats wrong with him. I quickly trot downstairs and out the door to the Goldenoak Library.


	15. Origins and Equipment

Connecting to server...

Breaching firewall...

Alarm tripped, deactivating...

Extracting Files

10%

35%

36%

38%

50%

59%

70%

95%

100%

Extraction Complete...

Would you like to view them?

Y

Opening Files...

Raiden "O'Neil" Doiron (You probably already know but what ever):

Age: 16

Characteristics

-5'12

-Average Build

-Light Tanned

-Dark Brown Hair

-Brown Eyes

-Behavior depends on his surroundings and what's happening:

-Neutral Mood: Chill

-Happy Mood: Hyper and Loud

-Sad Mood: Almost Insane

-Angry Mood: Chaotic

Clothes

-Black Punisher T-Shirt

-Thin Kevlar Vest

-Green Hoodie

-Military Rucksack

-Dark Blue Jeans

-Black DC Trase TX shoes

-Double Armpit Holster

-2 Ankle Holsters

-Homemade Concealed SMG Back Holster

Arsenal

-Glock-18 (Right Armpit Holster)

-P226 (Left Armpit Holster)

-Taurus Raging Bull (Right Ankle Holster)

-M1911 (Left Ankle Holster

-Karambit (Used as Necklace Under Hoodie)

-AKS-74u (Concealed SMG holster)

Bio: 2001, 30th of November, Raiden was born in Sweden by Lindsie Dorion who both lived Happily for 5 years. The Dad went to the army before Raiden was born and was announced K.I.A. after 7 years of service but his body was never found but Raiden didn't care since he never knew him and didn't even know who he looked like because Lindsie hid all the evidence of him. When he was 5, he arrived home from school to see that Lindsie was stabbed and Hanged in his room which caused multiple disorders to pop up from the traumatizing event but a year after the murder, He snuck out of his foster shelter and tracked down the murderer and avenged his Mother, though the officials couldn't find out how he caused such violence, they put him through therapy for four years.

After four years, The C.I.A. saw him as a use for a project they have created for youths and took him into a facility called [REDATACTED] to train him for a special unit made up of children. Raiden seemed to have developed MPD or Mulitple Personality Disorder but kept it as controlled as possible but when he couldn't, It took at least 5 agents to restrain him. Raiden seemed to exceed in brute force and torture, so he was given the test of where he would interrogate with a prisoner that the locals couldn't crack, He was given tools to use if threatening didn't work. When he threatened him, the fugitive just laugh but was then replaced by screams as Raiden [REDATACTED] each finger nail till he given up but the criminal didn't crack yet so Raiden seemed that the best idea was to make it hard for the man to sit down by proceeding to [REDATACTED] the genitalia with a baseball bat till he given in, It only took two swings till the man spilled out everything.

After 2 years of training, they moved him to Canada, Ontario and got him to go to school again to get a better education. During the year of going to school, he made friends with a group which meant progress for the C.I.A. After another year, they were all taken to Site-[REDATACTED] located in Alberta and soon met up with each other, They were given the news that they took surprisingly well that they were formed into one unit where they will face terrorism and other threats to earth, The rest is history.

Elijah "Kata" Wick:

Age: 17

Characteristics

-6'1

-Skinny Build

-Pale

-Short Black Hair

-Brown Eyes

-Chill Attitude

Clothes

-White T-Shirt

-White Hoodie

-Thin Kevlar Vest

-White Skinny Jeans

-White Nike SB Air Max Shoes

-Two Back Holsters

-One Waist Holster

-Waist Knife holster

Arsenal

-AK-12 w/ Bayonet

-Mossberg 500 SPX

-Desert Eagle

-Hunting Knife

Bio: Born 2001, January 15th. Elijah was born in Canada with both of his parents present but a day after being conceived, The Mom died due to an unknown illness which left Elijah with his Dad but after 6 years of their life, The Dad disappeared without a trace except for a giant who in his basement which contained a green box that was empty. Elijah lived in foster care for four years before being abducted by the C.I.A. and was entered into the program.

Elijah's skill with gun-kata was impressive for his age, He was given a test where he was placed in a room with 20 targets and was given a Glock-18 with 5 mags. He would hit each target in the head 2 times before moving on to the next one. When a target would appear from behind, he would aim the gun under his left armpit and fire, hitting the target in the head like the rest. His weapon posture was unique, He would always have the gun tilted to the left with his arms bent instead of fully straight out. He took down every target with all mags spent, he was flawless on the test.

After two years of training. They sent him to Ontario to get a better education but the school was just a cover up for the other subjects of the program he was supposed to friend and it so happened to work. after a year of school and socializing with the other members, they were taken to Alberta, Site-[REDATACTED] and were formed into a special unit to help the world of threats that plagued the Earth.

Aidan "Tech" Holzer

Age: 17

Characteristics

-5'8

-Average Build

-Medium Tan

-Dirty Blonde Undercut Hair

-Hazel Eyes

-Humorus Attitude

Clothes

-Assault Kevlar Vest

-Hawaiian Button up Shirt

-Grey Hoodie

-Grey Shorts

-Vans BMX Shoes

-Thigh Holster

-Waist Knife Holster

Arsenal

-AR-15 (Slung around back when not in use)

-USP-45 (Thigh Holster)

-Bowie Knife

Bio: Born August 24th, 2001. Aidan was born in Germany with the Dad in another state at the time so he only got close to his mom. The problem was that he would never see his dad because, at the age of 3, Elijah's dad died in a fatal car crash which brought sorrow to the family. 3 years later, The Mom died due to a heart attack which left Aidan in an orphanage for another 3 years before being taken into the program.

Aidan was a fast learner, Especially with technology. He seemed to take note of his surroundings before attacking so he got a special test which was an obstacle course except he could go anywhere and do anything to take out the foes, He successfully took out all targets by using objects and the environment to his advantage.

Fast forward 3 more years, He was taken to Ontario to meet the other subjects, which surprisingly worked excellently. They all became best friends, It's like they knew they were supposed to be a team, we kept an eye on them with undercover agents posing as their teachers. They seemed to be with each other all the time and if one of them gets into a fight, they all do. He was taken to Site-[REDATACTED] and were formed into the unit you know today

Luke "Salt" Johnson

Age:16

Characteristics

-5'7

-Light Skin Tone

-Long Blonde Hair

-Blue Eyes

-Grumpy Attitude

Clothes

-Grey Deadpool Shirt

-Thick Kevlar Vest with Neck Protection

-Grey Shorts

-Black DC Hightop Shoes

-Double Armpit Holster

-SMG Back Holster

Arsenal

-2 Uzi's

-UMP-45

Bio: Born 2001, July 20th. Luke was conceived in America with his Mom the only present guardian due to his father in an asylum for cannibalism, Luke lived with his Mother for 2 years before she passed away from Leukemia so he was moved to foster care until he was 8, where he was taken in by the C.I.A. for the program. Luke was ignorant and refused to do anything at first but soon he caught up and proceeded with tests but he barely succeeded due to his lack of skill so they put him through extreme training which made him more equivalent to the other subjects. Luke was taken to Ontario to 'get a better education' and met the other test subjects, it became apparent that they would train together and eventually shoot firearms Raiden bought off of dealers or online.

When the six got into the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic but they didn't let each other know about it, General [REDATACTED] tried to convince Admiral [REDATACTED], The founder of the program, to kick them from the program but no matter what the General said, He kept them in. 2 years after their drop off in Ontario, They were taken to Site-[REDATACTED] and were formed into a unit called 436 Youth Force and were then shipped off with another unit called 414 Task Force to Korengal and other locations that were in need of help.

Nate "Shadow" Mac Duibhir

Age:17

Characteristics

-5'6

-Chubby

-Pale Skin

-Emo Egg-Plant Purple Hair

-Hyper Attitude

Clothes

-Blue T-Shirt

-Black Shorts

-Vans Shoes

-Ghillie Suit (When needed)

-Thigh Holster

Arsenal

-Dragonov SVD

-M1911

Bio: Born in Ireland on 4th of January, 2001. Nate was born with both parents present, He lived in Ireland for 2 years before his dad went to America to sign up in the army but he didn't last long due to an I.E.D mine. With his dad gone, he only had his mom left but was sentenced to death because of murdering 3 police officers while intoxicated on LSD. Nate lived in foster care until the age of 10 before being taken to Site-[REDATACTED].

When he took the long range firearms test, He was flawless in accuracy, being able to hit every target between the eyes and nearly flawless the speed test. Admiral [REDATACTED] was impressed in all of the subjects but Nate stood out the most with snipers so, at the age of 11, he was already done the program and set as the sniper in the unit. When another year passed, he was taken to Ontario to meet the 5 other subjects, he was hard on Raiden at first but they caught on when a year passed. They were abducted in their sleep and taken to Site-[REDATACTED] and formed a group.

Kyle "Silent" Williams

Age: 17

Characteristics

-5'8

-Skinny Build

-Average Skin Tone

-Short Black Hair

-Quiet Attitude

Clothes

-Black Element T-Shirt

-Thin Kevlar Vest

-Black Hoodie

-Ripped-Up Jeans

-DC shoes

Arsenal

-KRISS Vector

-Beretta 95

Bio: Although his Birthday is unknown, he was born in the UK with the Dad missing. The father was deemed missing 4 months before the birth of Kyle but The Mother didn't seem to mine. When Kyle turned 2, the Mother was found guilty for the disappearance of the father and sentenced 3 life sentences in prison, who was then stabbed to death during yard-time. After 8 years of living in an orphanage, Kyle was taken to Site-[REDATACED] and began the program.

When training, Kyle was extremely quiet, Every move he made was barely audible so we put him up to the test with a stealth test. He would have to make it to the other side of the Facility without raising the alarm, We started him in his assigned room and he would have to get to the front exit. He would use air vents and the shadows to his advantage, He made it to the exit only incapacitating 5 guards.

When Kyle turned 12, We shipped him out to Canada, Ontario to meet the other members of the soon to be unit. He still barely talked around the other 5 but he talked at least. 2 more years after the meeting, They were taken back to Site-[REDATACTED] and were formed into the 434 Youth Force.


	16. Fillydelphia

I woke up from the beeping of my alarm so I press dismiss and got up, I look around the cloud room to see Rainbow still asleep beside me. I walked downstairs and out the door towards the Library which took 5 minutes since I was still waking up and was walking slower than usual, I walk through the empty streets to see Nate walking out the front door of the Sugarcube Corner "What's good" He said as he started to walk beside me "Tired but good" I respond with a chuckle.

We reach the Library to see Kyle, Elijah, and Aidan sitting out front but Luke is nowhere to be found. "Hey," Aidan says as he looks down at the map that was placed out in front of the three humans "So whats the plan?" I ask but it took a second before Elijah responded: "Cloudsdale is a no go, they literally vaporized it so that's one less town to liberate." I sat in thought before saying "Well, I guess we can move on to Fillydelphia".

Twilight opens the door with a rolled up piece a paper in her magic hold and sets it down in front of us. I lay out the map to see over view of Fillydelphia, "Okay, This place still houses some survivors so we can't just go in killing everything" Adian says before he turns to me and gives a glare.

"Alright, Raiden and Elijah. You two will be the evacuators and send them to multiple carriages that will be sent by Celestia and send them back to Canterlot. Once all the civilians are out of harm's way, you will help Kyle and Luke exterminate the rest of those black motherfucker's" Aidan says before turning to an approaching Luke who was stumbling around "How the fuck did he make it through the program" I mumble.

"I and Nate will be Taking info from the police station and any other places that spark our interest" He stands up and cocks his AR before walking to the truck. Everyone else stands up and check their gear, Everything seemed in order so we all got into the truck. "This world is going to be the end of me," Nate said as he stepped into the APC "Why is that," Elijah asked as he sat down in one the seats. Once everyone was seated, Nate continued "Well last night, me and Pinkie kinda..." He hesitated to say the last word but we already knew what he was going to say "You gotta be shitting me" Luke says before rubbing his eyes.

"Well congrats, I guess," I say before being interrupted by Aidan "HAH, you're a horse fucker" we all began to laugh with the exception of Nate. After the hour and a half, we finally made it to the city that looks almost as modern as us. We stopped at the Evacuation point and was met with multiple royal guard carriages with at least 20 guards around the area. We all got out and decided to split up.

I and Elijah were walking down a deserted street, we haven't seen anything but broken carriages and run down buildings but that didn't last long since a green projectile was sent shooting towards me. Fortunately, the green bullet barely missed me so I run to cover into one of the buildings with Elijah in tow "Fucking ambush" I mumbled before being pinned down by more projectiles.

I slide over the store counter with Elijah and unholster my Glock 18 before aiming at a Changeling who was entering the store. Only to get 3 pieces of lead lodged in its chest. I look to my right to see a Mare that was frightened by my appearance but pay no attention to her as another changeling comes in but was blasted back by the sudden burst of Elijah's shotgun. We figured it was time to go "Follow me, we will get you out of here" she nods in agreement so I start running to the back door, I open the door to see an empty alleyway so we start running down the alleyway which leads to another street.

We reach the empty street to see that to our left was blocked by a collapsed building but to our right was an intersection that had a couple ponies about to be killed by changelings but was immediately shot down by an unknown source so we run over to the panicking civilians "Hey, we are going to get you out of here" said Elijah before extending his hands to the one on the ground, he gladly took it and was helped up by him. I turn to see who shot at them but there was nothing there which was puzzling but passed it off as Luke and Kyle sweeping the town.

Now with 5 civilians so far we start walking to the evac zone, "Are there any other ponies that may be in this city" I ask the civilians only for the first one to say "we are the only ones left, We have been here for a week and I haven't seen many ponies beside these 4" she points to the other ponies that were found in the intersection, we meet up with Luke and Kyle who were crossing an intersection with 6 more refugees. They decided to tag along as we walked to extraction "Hey Luke, Did you come across any Changelings that were attacking something in an intersection" he thought for a second before saying "No I have not, in fact, we barely came across any. we have seen probably around 3 changelings but that is it" We made it to the evac point and started to load up the refugees when it suddenly hit me.

"Everyone run for cover!" I shout and just in time too because we were suddenly hit with a barrage of green bullets that actually killed some guards but the rest lifted up their shields to deflect the magic projectiles, I ran behind a carriage and began to blind fire my AK from cover. We were pretty much overrun by a swarm of bugs, Elijah takes cover beside me and begins to fire his AK but when he stands up to fire again, He is hit causing him to fly back from the blast. I quickly drag him back to cover and unzip his hoodie to see that the bullet went through him so I quickly put pressure on the wound which causes Elijah to groan but pay no mind to his pain as I try to stop the bleeding.

Nate runs over with a first aid kit and begins to operate on him so I quickly start to return fire so he could get more time but I was blasted back by an unknown force. The force of the blast winded me and it didn't help when I landed on my stomach, I look back to the spot to see Nate dragging away Elijah meanwhile taking heavy fire from unknown locations.

A changeling flew down beside me and started to charge up the horn, I regretted coming here, I regretted everything I have done to end up here. I closed my eyes and waited for the flash of green but it didn't come so I open my eyes to see the bug looking at something with horror in its eyes. I look in the direction that the Changeling was looking only for my hearing to come back, I heard the roaring of what sounded like an engine seeming to be getting closer.

I waited for what felt like forever till the source of the rumble showed it self, It was a T-90 tank with a man on the mounted machine gun and obviously 3 more guys in the tank. The mounted machine gun started to rain lead on all the insects in its way Meanwhile the tank unleashing shells into the buildings where the Changelings were hiding.

Taking this as my chance, I grab the Changeling that was going to shoot me and slam its head into the ground causing the concrete to crumble under the force. I get up and look around to see the bugs shooting at the tank but only for the magic attacks to deflect off of the armor. I see a Changeling sneaking up Nate with a spell charging up, My vision went red as I sprint over to the insect and tackle it to the ground. It tried to fight back but the struggle was no problem as I punched the eye of the Changeling making my hand go into the eye socket and hitting the brain, dispatching the Changeling with ease. I pull my fist out of its skull and stand up to see that all the bigs have been exterminated.

I see the front hatch open to a man wearing a gas mask and a ushanka with the hammer and sickle on it "Hello my comrades" the familiar thick Russian voice calls out as he steps onto the ground, I look over to Elijah to see that he seems in a stable condition so I walk over to the Russian "Clay?" I ask only for my question to be answered as he pulls off the gas mask to see Clay's chubby face with the black hair and the few freckles that dotted his face "Long time no see" he says as the gunner of the machine gun steps down from the tank.

The gunner's freckle filled face was James Storkov "Hello Raiden, I don't want to know why you are in pony world but at least you are helping them" James says with a smile "What are you guys doing here" I ask Clay only to get a ridiculous answer "My slav senses were telling me you were in trouble so I came to the rescue".

I roll my eyes and say "Whatever, are there any others in there" I point to the tank "OH, I almost forgot about them" He says before whistling and 2 more people come out of the tank "This is Boris" He says as he points to a man wearing a black gas mask and a yellow tracksuit "Hello friends, Clay told me about you six" Boris says before Clay addresses the other Russian "He is the Cheeki Breeker, His file pretty many blacks everything out except for his birthday and his nickname" He was wearing a black balaclava with a brown hoodie.

"We need to head back to Earth for another assignment but till next time, farewell comrade," he said as he climbed into the hatch of the tank and drove away to who knows where. I heard a groan from behind me so I turn around to see Elijah standing up while clutching his chest in obvious pain but he didn't make it that far as Nate quickly went to his side and set him back down.

We quickly got everyone in the truck and started to head out "God damn, this hurts" Elijah whined as he sighed "You've been through worse" Nate says before putting the needle through his skin again. After the 3 hour drive, We arrived in Ponyville and were greeted by the Mane 6 at the Library. We all started to get out of the truck but when I stepped on the ground, I was immediately hit by a burning sensation in my chest which caused me to cough but when I recovered, I saw blood on my hand.

I quickly rubbed the blood off on my shirt and looked around to only see that I was getting worried looks from Twilight, Applejack, and Elijah. I was hugged by a blue blur and stumbled a bit before regaining my balance and returning the hug "Hey" I greet her only to get squeezed harder "Ok, Ok... I'm sorry for leaving without telling you"

Elijah's POV

Raiden was beginning to act strange, It's like this place is triggering something inside of him. Like something he is attached to is coming. I look at Applejack who was also looking at Raiden "Is he gonna be okay?" she asked but I didn't respond because I honestly didn't know if he was going to. The silence was broken by AJ "C'mon let's get back to tah farm" she then walks off so I begin to follow her towards the farm.


	17. Audio Logs 1 and 2

_**Loading Logs**_

 _ **20%**_

 _ **50%**_

 _ **55%**_

 _ **76%**_

 _ **99%**_

 _ **100%**_

 _ **Audio Log successfully loaded**_

 _ **Audio Log #1 Start**_

 _ **Location: HQ, Living Room**_

Luke: What the fuck man

Raiden: Oh whats the problem, is it that you suck at Mortal Kombat?

 **[Laughter from Elijah and Aidan]**

Luke: Fuck you too

Elijah: Come on man, Its just a game

Aidan: Don't try to calm him, He's just a salty jew that deserves to be gassed

Luke: Try me you fucking fascist

Elijah: Hey, Don't fight

 **[Kyle enters the room]**

Kyle: Can you shut the fuck up, I'm trying to read

Raiden: Sorry Kyle

 **[Kyle exits the room]**

 **[Laughter from the 4]**

Aidan: Well fuck you all, I'm going to bed

Raiden: Goodnight, sweet prince

Aidan: Do you want a kiss with that, or perhaps you can kiss my balls

 **[Laughter continues as Aidan exits the room]**

Luke: Well I'm going to follow Aidan and hit the hay

 **[Luke exits the room]**

Elijah: Are you ok?

Raiden: What do you mean?

Elijah: You are acting strange, You mumble to yourself when you're alone and you are starting to stare out into space once in awhile

Raiden: It's just me thinking to myself

Elijah: Are you sure?

Raiden: Mmhmm

Elijah: Alright but if need to talk, I'm here for you

Raiden: You make it sound gay

 **[Laughter from Raiden and Elijah]**

Raiden: Alright, I'll see you in the morning

Elijah: Yep, Goodnight

Raiden: Goodnight

 **[Raiden and Elijah exit the room]**

 _ **Audio Log End**_

 _ **Audio Log #2 start**_

 _ **Location: HQ, Raiden's Room**_

Nate: What are we looking at

Raiden: Possible anomaly in Toronto

Elijah: And it's our problem why?

Raiden: It could be a portal of some kind

Luke: Yeah, alright nutcase

Raiden: Just be prepared, in case something were to appear

Kyle: What if it's friendly

Raiden: Then we hand it to _[DATA EXPUNGED]_ and hopefully after a month in that place, we come back and help it back home

Aidan: Remember when they tried to put you in that place

Raiden: Wouldn't mind it

Kyle: Can we leave now

Raiden: Dismissed

 **[Everyone but Raiden exits the room]**

Raiden: Mi vagy te (What are you)

 **[Raiden stands up]**

Raiden: Mindet égetem (I'll burn them all!)

 **[Raiden exits the room]**

 _ **Audio Log End**_


	18. Dogma

Twilight's POV

Raiden just coughed blood, Is he sick, Is he dying or is it another one of those strange occurrences. I walk up to Rainbow who was hugging him and ask "Can I talk to you privately for a second" Rainbow nods and lets go of Raiden before following me Inside of the Library. I turn around and close the door once Rainbow Dash was fully in and asked "I've been wondering if I could... Peep in on Raiden's dreams tonight, It should only take a moment" Rainbow thinks for a second before saying "Alright, Only if I can see as well" I nod and open the door so she could walk out.

We celebrated with a party which was alright but I paid no attention since I only had my eye on Raiden who was somewhat twitchy but was normal other than that. He went home early and so I followed him with Rainbow Dash but he seemed to know somepony was following him so every now and then but I would activate an invisibility spell so he wouldn't see us, He reached the house and went straight to the bedroom. We waited in the living room for at least 10 minutes before we went up, I slowly peek into the room to see a lump under the sheets with the rise and fall of Raiden's chest.

I approached the bed and prepared the spell, I grab Dash's hoof before activating the spell. After that everything went black. I open my eyes to a white roof with some lights that would flicker or would be slightly dimmed. I stand and look up to see a room with a stone slab in the middle, Everything was white except for the large pools of blood on the ground and some splattered on the wall but other than that- wait BLOOD?! I look around the red splashed room to see a human on the stone slab

I heard some groaning behind me to see Rainbow waking from the short black-out, She gets to see the scene and she has the same reaction as me but terrifying, blood-curdling screams emit from behind us so I spin around to see multiple creatures that were bipedal with pale skin but the intimidating thing about it was the melted skin with the holes that filled the head and arms, Rainbow tried to run at them but I bite down on her tail before she could charge at it "Don't even try, You'll just phase through it. We can't interact with the dream" I said through my teeth which made her stop running and stare at it.

The creature soon turned and started to run in a direction but before we could look where it was running to, multiple lasers were heard with each creature falling down without heads. We stared at the dead creatures before looking at the source of the action to see a tall, nude human with a blue, glowing pistol in its hand

The armored biped walked towards a panel and fiddled with it for a bit before a blue glow appeared so we turn around to see a hologram of some sorts with multiple humans praising the stone slab with another human inspecting the stone "He must not be allowed to leave". The doors to the next room so we follow the human into the next chamber to see a green suit embedded in rock, The human walked up to the set of armor before putting it on but instead of letting us see suit up, We were assaulted with brief visions with ear-splitting screams filling our head.

The visions and screaming stopped and we saw the human in the green armor putting on his helmet before proceeding to the next room. It was a narrow fit but we made it through only for the armored man to be assaulted by more of the creatures from before but he easily dispatched them by brutally beating or shooting them "That was so AWESOME" I heard Rainbow whisper making me roll my eyes. We walked up the stairs to see another armored figure trapped under a door with a contraption in its hands, The green killer grabbed the object and pulled effortlessly. He got the object but the other armored being was pulled from his legs, spilling his intestines across the floor.

The scene faded with a distinct CHIK-CHIK as the area around us turned black " **In the first age, In the first battle** " a disembodied whisper said as the scene changed to a desert landscape with quite a few creatures roaming around but their attention was turned to a loud bang coming from the cliffs, only to find the source of the bang jumping down onto a creature, crushing its skull in the process " **When the shadow first lengthened, he stood** " the voice said as the green murderer was tearing them apart meanwhile moving at a faster pace to dodge the fireballs and red lasers that were aiming for him.

" **He chose the path of perpetual torment** " The scene flashed to a different setting, we were in a room with two circular platforms with 3 ledges on each side of the room, The human stood on a platform while firing at a large, brown creature with a new weapon. The automatic gun tore pieces off of it but it still kept coming " **In his ravaged hatred** " The whisper said before changing scenes again, only to appear in front of a giant red minotaur which made me jump backward onto Rainbow.

The red minotaur roared at the armored human before sprinting towards him but he put away his shotgun (as I remembered it called) which disappeared into a blue flash and pulled out a machine that chilled me to the bone. The man stood with a chainsaw in his grip as the minotaur still charged forward but before the red biped could touch him, The human revved up the chainsaw and applied the spinning teeth to the creatures leg. The Minotaur fell to the ground alone to have its head severed from the lower jaw as the human put the chainsaw in its maw " **He fault no beast and with boiling blood, He scoured the umbral plains seeking vengeance against the dark lords who have wronged him** " the scene changed to a place that would make Discord look okay.

The sky was filled with brown rocks with nothing but abyss below and red lighting above, The area contained bones of a giant minotaur and the ground made of flesh the skull was around the size of 2 Golden Oak Libraries stacked onto of each other, There in the middle stood the human covered in scratch marks, blood and burns as he stood looking at the dead giant. " **And those that have tasted the bite of his sword named him... The Doom Slayer** "

Everything turned black in an instant, I open my eyes to see me in the cloud house from before. I sit up to see Rainbow still in bed with Raiden so I quickly teleport of the house and head to the Library. I was exhausted and probably scarred from that 'dream'. I entered the door to see Aidan still up, Reading a book but he stopped when he noticed me.

"Where have you been?" he asked while setting down the book "Rainbow Dash's place," I said so I didn't have to completely lie, He cocked his head to the side before saying "You went into his head if I'm correct" I was dumbstruck, How did he know? "H-How did you know?" I ask, He chuckled and said "I tend to listen in on conversations when I'm 'busy'" he said before standing up and walking over to me, he knelt down and said, "What did you see?"

 **A/N**

 **Yes, very cheesy for a cameo but 'Doom Slayer' will play a good role in this story but that would have to wait awhile, sorry if This took long but School is coming soon and I wanted to make a last out of summer**


	19. Secrets Bottled

I told Aidan what I have seen in Raiden's dream, He seemed to be intrigued by the terrifying visions but a bit disturbed by my telling "I guess Raiden has some explaining to do but let's get some sleep and ask him tomorrow" He says before placing the book on the shelf and heading upstairs. I follow him up and into our bedroom, I lay down and get comfy before feeling a quick press of lips on my cheek before falling unconscious.

I wake up on a rocky surface surrounded by flames and rocky hills that were painted with dried blood and carvings of pictures " **Tempered by the fires of hell, his iron will remain steadfast through the passage that preys on the weak** " the same voice from Raiden's dream echoes through the wasteland. Monsters soon started walking down the rocky hills as the voice continues " **He set forth without pity and hunted the slaves of the doom with bombarous cruelty** " The creatures soon stop all around me, studying me. Some with eyes, some without, they circled me before the voice boomed " **Unbreakable, Incorruptible, Unyielding** "

The demons soon all pointed toward a rising pillar that was coming from the ground before the voice once again spoke " **None could stand before the horde but the Doom Slayer... For he, was the hell Walker** " The pillar had a carving that was the same as the one on Raiden's arm. all the creatures soon lunged at me so I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but, I did not come. I open my eyes to see that I was staring at the wooden roof of my bedroom, I look beside me and see Aidan still asleep so I gently get out of bed and head downstairs for coffee.

I reach the bottom to see a tired Spike sitting in one of the dining room chairs eating some gems "Did you have a good sleep Spike?" I ask but all I got was a sigh of annoyance and a quite rude answer "You kept on talking to yourself in your sleep, all Celestia damn night" he lets out another sigh before heading back upstairs to supposedly go back to sleep.

I make myself some cereal and sit down at the table but before I could take my first bite, A window broke with a blue blur coming through the broken window "You're paying for that" I say to Rainbow before taking a bite of some cereal. She gets off the floor and apologizes before stating the reason she flew through my window "I have some bad news" This sparked my interest so I raise my head and look at her "Raiden was talking to himself about his Dad or something in his sleep last night" I quickly get out of my chair and motion Rainbow Dash to follow before trotting upstairs with Rainbow in tow.

I walk into my room to see Aidan slipping on his shirt, getting a brief sight of the scars that covered the chest "How may I help you two" Aidan asked which surprised me since he knew I needed him to ask him a question but I ask anyway "What do you know about Raidens Father?" He shakes his head and says "I don't know jackshit, But I know someone who most likely knows" He pauses before saying "Go see Elijah but if he doesn't know then none of us knows unless you want to ask our commanding officer but that's not a good idea"

I nod before galloping downstairs and out the door to Sweet Apple Acres. I ran the whole way towards AJ's barn to see both Elijah and Applejack sitting down by the well, I stop in front of them and said through pants "Do you *pant* know anything about *pant* Raiden's dad?" My panting slowed down before Applejack says "Calm down sugarcube, what happened?" I tell them about Rainbow coming to my house, telling me about Raiden and Aidan saying to see Elijah about it.

"I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else, I already exposed too much as it is," He said before sighing and then continued "Raiden's dad was part of the military but one day, he just went missing after fighting with alien forces" He hesitated before saying "His body wasn't found and they called off the search, That's all I know" I thought for a second before remembering the mark on the pillar "Thanks" I said before I gallop back to the Library.

I reached the tree and got inside to begin searching through books. After an hour of searching through books, I stumble upon a book that was called 'The Mark of Hell'. I thought of when the voice said something about hell and so I placed a book on a desk and began to read through, I read 3 quarters of the book before I saw the mark on the page with a description on the side of the picture.

The description read ' _Rage: One who is attached to this mark are brutal, they take fun in others. One of these wearers are not of ponykind but are understanding even though they're nature is quite opposite. These marks can pass down from generations. The first bearer was 1 of 6 humble knights, sworn to extinguish evil and protect the seraphim. 5 of them, unfortunately, died while trying to protect to protect their realm but the demons were pushed back by the bearer and were forced into Tartarus, bringing the bearer with them. His condition is unknown but most think he roams hell, striking fear into all who inhabit the realm_ '.

The information was a breakthrough but when I turned the page, I saw the same armored figure from Raiden's dream with a description the read ' _The 17th generation was well known through Equis but his disappearance was not heard of and everyone seemed to forget about the warrior, His memorial room was placed in the Castle of the Royal Sisters on March 3rd, 30 BNMM. Most believe it is locked up and hidden from the public and can only be unlocked by the Elements of Harmony or the Princesses_ ' Why wasn't I told about this warrior?

"Spike!" I shout before hearing pitter-patter if paws down the steps "Yes Twi?" the drake asks before I continue "send a letter to the girls about meeting me here Asap and also tell them to not bring the humans" He begins to write down a message and then burns it up, sending it to everyone else. I wait 5 minutes before the girls come through the front door of the Library "Whats happening" Rainbow asks before I tell them about the Doom Slayer. "We'll come with you sugarcube," AJ says before everypony nods and we begin our trek to the ruins.

After an uneventful walk through the everfree, we come across the castle with the same bridge from our fight with Nightmare Moon. We gently trot across and we all make it to the other side without any harm and enter the now unhinged doors. When we enter the throne room, I cast a spell to find a hidden entrance or hall which worked since a rectangle glow came from the right wall so we trot over to the glowing door but as we do, I begin to hear whispering and chants coming from the other side.

We were in front of the door but when I tried to open it with my magic, it wouldn't budge but I did take notice of the panels on the ground. Each one had our cutie marks on each so I stand on the one with my cutie mark followed by the others. When each of us was on the plates, they pressed down and the door began to rise. We entered after the door was fully raised and cautiously looked around, there were multiple worn pictures and a statue of the green knight. We saw this arch with a stone block on the side. I walk up to the block to see a hole with a picture of a horn beside it.

My curiosity got the best of me so I started to put my horn inside the mysterious hole "Wait, Stop!" I hear Rarity yell but it was too late, My magic was partially drained as sparks shot out of the arch and a white flash obscured my vision.

 ** _?'s POV_**

Surrounded by the rocky terrain and dead demons that once roamed this realm, I set forth to try and find a way out of here. I have exterminated the Icon of sin for what felt like eons ago. I wandered the desolate plains looking for a portal, I entered an area that seemed like a good battle arena but sadly there is nothing to fight. I climb up onto a platform and walk through a massive door. everything seemed a little familiar but none the less everything seemed familiar now since I wandered the wasteland many times but this time was different. Like something important will take place here, I kept walking through the rocky caves till I reached the end.

I came to a cliff with lava bubbling below but I took a big gulp as I look up to see a giant goat skull with a bit of the forehead cut open, exposing the charred remains of the brain. I stared at the long fallen enemy but my focus was taken away from the skull and to the unknown sparks the seemed to appear from thin air but a white flash obscured my vision, making me shield my eyes behind the blue visor of mine.

I put my hands down to see a blue swirl of a portal " **A-A way out** " my dried voice spoke while I walked toward the supposed portal. I pull out my double-barreled shotgun as a precaution and stepped through the portal.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait, High school is tough as shit my dudes**

 **but anyways here is some lore and a cliffhanger**


	20. Canceled

I would love to continue this story but the motivation for continuing has disappeared. I was planning a sequel but I guess it wouldn't make sense if I just stopped this one and made the 2nd one. I won't stop making Fanfictions but this one is canceled til I get some motivation back


End file.
